Courtship
by Saadia Mirage
Summary: Tamaki buys lunch for Haruhi one day. Is this a beginning of a beautiful courtship or has Haruhi bitten off more than she can chew? TamaXHaru WIP Update: Chapter 6 AND 7 finally added!
1. LoveLove Lunch Date: Take One

Courtship  
Chapter One: Lunch Date

An Ouran High School Host Club fan-fiction  
By: Saadia Mirage  
Pairing: Tamaki/Haruhi

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's characters. They belong to the original mangaka Bisco Hatori and Studio Bones. This is a fan story, for amusement purposes only.

Author's note: This is pretty much a sequel to my first Ouran fic, "Lunchtime." It isn't completely necessity to read it before hand though, so I thought I would create this new story and leave it as a one shot. This story will, however, be continuing. Enjoy!

---

"Which lunch would you like, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked happily.

She raised an eyebrow. "There's more than one?"

"Of course! Look, here's a menu!"

Haruhi stared at it a moment with a mixture of awe and resentment.

"My favorite is the A lunch, usually. Except on Wednesdays and it's always C lunch because of the roast duck." Tamaki continued, trying to be helpful but mostly only succeeding in being a bit annoying. "Sometimes on Fridays salad is a good idea."

Haruhi looked a bit overwhelmed. She was trying not to look at the prices. The stuff on here cost more than most restaurants that she'd been to! ... But Tamaki was the one paying, after all. He could afford it. But many of the dishes on the menu she had either never heard of or were written in French...

"I... I guess I'll have the B lunch then." She mumbled. It sounded like something familiar - consisting of a somewhat traditional Japanese meal at a rather inflated, but reasonable-seeming price when compared to the others.

"Good choice! You just sit here and I'll go get it for you."

She felt rather silly, watching him cheerily go get in line as she stood there beside the entrance with the menu still in her hands. A bunch of girls at a nearby table were watching her curiously.

Suddenly she was attacked from behind.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny said cheerfully, hanging off of her shoulders and causing her tie to begin a slow strangulation. "Are you eating in the cafe today!"

She carefully removed the sunny little creature from her person, and sat him down beside her. "Ah, well... Tamaki is buying me a lunch."

Hunny's eyes went wide. "Tama-chan is? How nice of him!"

"Yeah, since he ate most of my bento yesterday, I thought it was only fair that he get me lunch today."

"Oh, I see. Still, Tama-chan must be excited."

"I don't see what's so exciting about buying me lunch..." Haruhi mused, adjusting her tie.

Hunny grabbed her hand and swung it back and forth excitedly. "It is exciting, Haru-chan! It's like a date!"

"D-date?" She sputtered. "But we're at school!"

"A date is a date!" He said, sing-song.

"Mitsukuni, I think you're embarrassing Haruhi-kun." Mori said cooly, picking the boy up by the back of his blazer.

"Ah, there you are Takashi! I'm just playing with Haru-chan!"

"She's blushing." Mori observed.

Haruhi frowned and covered her face with the menu. She didn't really care what anyone thought about her and Tamaki, really - but she felt like she was in a rather suffocating atmosphere all of a sudden.

The girls who had been casually watching now seemed to be building into a throng of avid voyeurs. Haruhi could feel their collective gaze settle on her like a thick, humid cloud.

"Ha-ru-hi!" Tamaki practically sang, as he danced his way back to her, carefully balancing the lunch tray in one hand. He knelt before her, holding it up to her like an offering. "I bring you your fabulous B lunch ala Suou!"

She grabbed his other arm and tugged him out of the cafeteria. "Lets eat in the club room."

"Ehhh? Why?" Tamaki asked, confused and slightly disappointed. He had wanted everyone to see his and Haruhi's Love-Love Lunch Date (it was a name he had come up with himself).

"I-it's too loud and crowded in there." She explained, a little lamely.

The gears in Tamaki's brain clicked about slowly and his imagination churned vividly. Sure, they wouldn't be seen by everyone else, but they would be alone. He'd have Haruhi all to himself. He had been so focused on her adorable (okay, it was fairly mediocre, really) handmade obento lunch last time, he really hadn't had time to chat with her privately before the bell had rang.

Perhaps, after this repeat performance, it would become a habit for them to have lunch together. He would finally be upping that measly 3 percent! Maybe even they would have intimate conversations, full of shy looks and reaching for the chopsticks at the same time and accidentally/deliberately touching hands! A true Love-Love Lunch Date!

"Tamaki-senpai, you can put the tray down now." Haruhi said solidly.

His fantasy bubble popped and he realized there were in the music room that the Host Club used as their headquarters. Alone.

"Here, this table is fine. The chairs are against the wall, aren't they?"

"Ah, I'll get it!" He said hurriedly, setting down the tray and rushing to get the chairs. He attempted to pull out Haruhi's chair for her only to have her to go around the table and seat herself on the other side, oblivious.

He coughed and sat down across from her.

"Oh, senpai!" Haruhi said, with realization. "You didn't have a chance to get your own lunch. I'm sorry."

He blinked. "Eh? Oh, that's all right." He said, cheerfully.

She looked at him sideways. "But you..."

He was grinning now, as if he had planned it this way. "I'll just have to eat Haruhi's bento again." He said, in mock reluctance.

She stared at him for a moment, perplexed. "...But, senpai, I didn't make a bento today."

He sat up straight, as he had been previously leaning languidly back in his chair in what Kyouya's research had deemed one of his most attractive postures.

"You ... didn't?" He asked slowly.

"Well, no." She said bluntly. "You said you were going to buy me lunch today. So, why would I bring a lunch?"

His eyes went large, then downcast. "I thought..." He mumbled, slowly. "Maybe you would bring it... for me?"

"Why would I do that?" She asked, still honestly confused. "You can afford your own lunch."

He looked fairly heart-broken. "B-but..."

Haruhi sighed, not really understanding but used to this type of behavior from him anyway. "Let's just share this, then. You bought it. And there really is enough for two people here, anyway. No wonder it costs so much."

That set him sparkling again. It wasn't exactly how he had imagined this going, but they would still be sharing lunch. Eating from the same plate. It was almost like... like an indirect kiss!

"Let's eat." She said, bowing a little. He did the same, gushing inside with happiness.

Haruhi carefully picked up a fork and speared a bit of meat. Tamaki watched in anticipation. She slowly raised it to her lips, and placed it in her mouth with an ambiance of reverence.

"How is it, Haruhi?"

"R-really good." She admitted, smiling.

Tamaki thought his heart was going to burst. "Ah... I'm glad."

He took up a spoon and had some himself. Really, B lunch was his least favorite, but somehow today it tasted much better than ever before.

In the end, they didn't really end up talking about anything particularly intimate or accidentally/deliberately touching hands - as they had somehow created an unspoken agreement that they each got one utensil - but his foot had slipped and bumped into hers under the table by accident. She didn't seem embarrassed in the slightest, and just kicked him lightly, almost playfully in the shin.

"Watch those long legs there, senpai."

Maybe if would have been slightly more romantic if she hadn't been wearing loafers, but he was taking what he could get.

"Ah, sorry." He mumbled.

The thought of getting tangled in Haruhi's legs made him rather giddy, but he tried to keep that fact to himself.

Mostly, they just chatted about school and the club and other rather harmless topics – "how did you do on midterms" and "what is the host club doing at the endi of the year festival" and the like. For Tamaki, it was a refreshingly different conversation. When he was with Haruhi, he didn't feel like he had to ooze charm like he had to with the other girls, tossing compliments back and forth like racquet balls - and when he tried (as was automatic), his attempts were met with deadpan confusion or disbelief. She really, honestly didn't seem to care who his father was, how much money they had, or even what sorts of grades he got. He could just... be. It made him both strangely relaxed and terribly nervous at the same time. He really did find her awfully cute, boy's school uniform or not. He was genuinely far-gone for her, something he could say he had never truly experienced before.

At one point, he said something that made her laugh. Later, as much as he tried, he couldn't even remember what it was - only that her laughter had been like bells.

Or maybe it had been the bell ringing.

"Oi, Tamaki-senpai. It's time for class."

"Huh? Oh, right!" He said, stading up. He sighed inwardly. All ready?

Haruhi gathered the plates hurriedly. "I'll take the tray up. Thanks for lunch." She said, shoveling in one more bite before picking up the tray and heading towards the door.

"Ah, wait Haruhi!"

She turned back to him, fork hanging from her mouth.

He had planned on giving her some dramatic declaration of love and devotion, but instead, somehow it came out like a shy school boy: "D-do you think you might want to do this again... Uh... this Sunday?" He mumbled, suddenly not feeling very King-of-the-Host-Club at all.

She balanced the tray on one hand and put the fork back on the plate, a look of confusion on her face. "What? Sunday? But there's no school on Sunday."

He shrugged, hands in his pockets. "Well, no. But... Do you maybe want to..." His voice kinda trailed away.

"What? Meet you somewhere for lunch?" She supplied helpfully.

He nodded.

"Would we just hang out...?" She paused, thoughtfully thinking back to what Hunny had said earlier. "...Or would it be like a date?"

He reddened considerably, not expecting such a blunt question. He was sure his face was going to burn up soon, turn to ashes and float away on the Spring breeze. He looked down at the ground. Her loafers were actually quite adorable on her small feet. He looked up again. "I was thinking it would be... a date." He managed finally, not nearly as smoothly as he hoped. "Maybe. If you want to."

She thought a moment, finger at her chin. Their lunch had been enjoyable, really. He had been cheerful and friendly and not at all stuck up during the entire affair, much to her surprise. If anything, he had only been maybe a little overly curious and needlessly flirtatious. Maybe it was the expensive food clouding her judgment, but she was starting to think that maybe dating him wouldn't be so bad. He was good-looking and kind, if a little strange. Though he was a bit vain, spoiled, and sheltered, at least he genuinely seemed to want to help people. He had a good heart, even if he was a little... unhinged.

She was nearly sixteen. Normal people did start that sort of "dating" thing around now, didn't they? That's all the girls in her class seemed interested in. She had been asked out by several just this last quarter alone – but of course had to turn them down. Luckily she had the Host Club as an easy excuse. A host couldn't put his favor onto one lady alone, because that would mean the rest of his customers would be jealous. But... dating another host club member? Was that allowed? She was actually a girl, even if she forgot it sometimes. If the King wished it, it must be allowed... or written in to be so. She certainly didn't have to hide her identity with him... Not that she really minded wearing a boy's school uniform (the slacks were way more comfortble than those poofy skirts the girls had to wear).

After all, Tamaki was harmless – as much as she liked to play along when the twins accused him of perversion, she didn't think he was worse than any other teenage boy in that respect. In fact, he was probably better. A true lady's gentleman in this day and age, even.

Dating... Before it just seemed like too much trouble, especially when she had to keep her grades up and worry about her debt. With midterms over, she could relax a little on her studies. Certainly just one date on a Sunday afternoon couldn't hurt. She could still study in the evening.

And he was looking at her with those hopeful, puppy eyes...

She sighed and shrugged. "Well, all right."

Surprise and elation showed carelessly on his features. "Really!"

She smiled a little at his earnest reaction. "Sure." She said, "Where do you want to meet?"

He still looked a bit in shock at her acceptance. "H-how about at Town Square?" He managed.

She raised an eyebrow skeptically. "What, in that part of town? Have you even ever been there?"

"I've... driven through it." He said carefully, at least looking somewhat abashed - which was quite a refreshing look for him, really.

She sighed again. He was trying to be accommodating to her, but at least he wasn't being condescending about it.

"Okay, I'll meet you there at one o'clock on Sunday then. Later!" She said, waving with one hand as she left.

"Y-yeah..." He mumbled dreamily. "One o'clock. See you..."

She walked back towards the cafeteria, feeling strange – a little cheerful and a little worried. He looked so happy that she agreed... Maybe too happy. She sighed again to herself, and shrugged. She hoped he didn't make her regret her decision.

---

The teacher turned from the projection screen and addressed the class. Her eyes fell on one of her students in particular.

"Suou-kun," She asked clearl, "Can you please answer the question?"

Her request was met with distracted silence.

The teacher approached him and loomed. "Suou-kun!" She repeated, raising her voice a little.

Tamaki continued to stare at his open weekly planner with a faraway look. He had doodled hearts around the upcoming Sunday.

Kyouya kicked the back of his seat.

Tamaki shot up suddenly. "O-one o'clock!"

The teacher took a step back, having been almost taken out by his abrupt movement. "... That... That is incorrect." She said, straightening her glasses. "The answer was Ernest Hemingway. Please see me after class."

"Y-yes ma'am."

---

TBC...


	2. Calm Before the Storm

Courtship

Chapter Two: Calm Before the Storm

An Ouran High School Host Club fan-fiction

By: Saadia Mirage

Pairing: Tamaki/Haruhi (hints on Kyouya/Tamaki and Hikaru/Haruhi)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's characters. They belong to the original mangaka Bisco Hatori and Studio Bones. This is a fan story, for amusement purposes only.

Author's note: Sorry this chapter is so ridiculously late. Over the last few months I've had a lot going on, mainly working on finishing my degree and dealing with some medical problems. Now I'm working full-time! I hope people keep reading! This chapter introduces some "homo side character drama"... Happy valentines day!!

---

The twins were laughing hysterically, as they often did at the boy they liked to teasingly call "Lord."

"You did what!?" Hikaru gasped, in between fits.

"In the middle of class?!" Kaoru continued, wiping at his eyes.

"I was just daydreaming a little! It's not that funny!!" Tamaki growled.

"Wow, you must have been really out of it!" Hikaru said.

"He was." Kyouya said bluntly. "Scolded by the teacher after class, even. A stain our good record."

"But those two--!" Tamaki began, then suddenly his anger faded like a stick of dynamite blown out as easily as a candle. He sat back down in his chair, crossing his arms and smiling serenely.

"Eh?" Kaoru and Hikaru said in unison, "Not going to yell any more?"

Tamaki looked up at them through his eyelashes. "There is no reason to." He said with a sly grin, "I don't mind if I got scolded. I am, quite possibly, the luckiest man in the world."

Hikaru and Kaoru traded glances then looked at Kyouya, who shrugged.

Honey was the first to speak up after this declaration, his childish curiosity getting the best of him. "Why is that Tama-chan?" He asked, tilting his head. "Did you find a four-leaf clover?"

"It's-a-sec-ret!" Tamaki purred, wagging a finger at him.

Honey pouted. "No fun! Tell!"

Tamaki laughed, but not unkindly. "If everything goes well, then maybe I'll tell you about it next week." He said, patting the boy on the head. "For now, I don't want to jinx it. It will be a surprise."

"Oh yeah...?" Kaoru murmured, leaning in and inspecting him closely. Hikaru observed from where he was standing, eyes narrowed.

Honey still looked curious, but he did like surprises. "You seem so happy about it Tama-chan... I hope, whatever it is, it goes well."

"Indeed." Tamaki said, looking out the window dreamily.

At that point Mori and Haruhi entered through the hallway doors, each carrying a box in proportion to their size – Haruhi's being rather small, and Mori's slightly gargantuan. Tamaki shot up at their appearance, and hurried to help. "Ah, Haruhi! Let me get that!"

"It's not heavy, don't fuss." She dismissed, easily walking past him.

He looked slightly dejected at this, but followed her closely.

"What's in there, anyway?" He asked.

"The new table linen. It was just delivered, apparently. The head secretary flagged me down as I was walking past the main office." Haruhi said, hefting her box onto the couch beside Kyouya. "Thankfully, Mori-sempai was heading in the same direction from the kendo club about then and was able to help with with that big one. I think this small one must be cloth napkins."

Mori sat the larger box on the floor.

"And those must be the new table cloths!" Honey exclaimed, launching himself at his large friend. Mori smiled and easily swung him onto his shoulder. "Open it! Open it!" Honey insisted.

"What's so special about table cloths anyway?" Haruhi mused, "We all ready have these nice white ones..."

"Those were borrowed from the Culinary Club." Kyouya explained, "Besides, they don't have much flair, do they?"

"A host club has to have flair." Hikaru and Kaoru said, nodding in unison.

Mori succeeded in opening the box, and pulled out a length of thick, shiny purple fabric with embroidered roses around the trim. He held it out to her silently for inspection.

"Well, I admit it does have more... Flair..." She mumbled, sweat-dropping.

"Come on then," Kyouya ordered casually, glasses glinting, "Get these on the tables before the guests arrive."

Haruhi glared at him for a moment, before sighing and getting to work. Honey followed her, setting out the tea sets after she covered the tables. Mori placed the chairs around after them, carrying a stack of of ten at a time.

The rest of them went about their various tasks, and soon the girls began filtering in and 'oohing' and 'ahhing' over the new linens. Hikaru and Kaoru took them around the room, pointing out the finer bits of embroidery and choice fabric selections they had hand-picked.

Haruhi frowned. Rich girls were impressed by strange things...

She glanced around the room to see if any of her regular customers had arrived yet, and instead found her eyes resting on Tamaki's uncharacteristically still form. He was seated on the loveseat staring off into space. He had been rather quiet since she had came in the room, and it was a bit unsettling.

She walked over to him, approaching from behind. "Senpai?"

He started suddenly and turned to look up at her, face flushed. "H-Haruhi. Ah. Yes?"

She blinked at this reaction. "Are you feeling all right?"

He laughed nervously. "Of course! I am feeling fabulous as always!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure...?"

"Certainly!" He said, "Would you care for some tea?

"Shouldn't we wait for the girls?"

"... You are a natural at this, aren't you Haruhi?" He asked, proud sparkles forming in his eyes.

That was a little more normal for him. She sat down across from him in a cushioned dining chair. "I don't know about 'natural' but it's just polite." She said calmly.

He laughed again, looking abashed.

It really wasn't like him to forget the rules of etiquette, though. "Are you sure you're feeling all right?"

He smiled at her gently. "Better and better every moment."

"Huh?"

"Oh, Haruhi-kun! Would you teach us to play that card game today?" One of the girls called from a table by the window.

"Sure! I'll be right there!" She responded cheerfully, though she felt slightly exasperated at the prospect. The day before Haruhi had been coerced into discussing more "commoner games" and the subject of "go fish" had come up. "Excuse me, senpai."

"Ah... Of course." He said softly.

Thankfully, Kyouya was the only one who noticed the fleeting look of disappointment cross the blond's features as she left and was replaced by Tamaki's usual flock of swooning fans.

Kyouya sighed a little. He didn't need to use much of the Ootori brain-power to figure this one out. As if the little hearts he had seen doodled all over the other boy's notebook hadn't been enough, now he was flirting with her on club time. Kyouya made another note in his own ledger. He had known, just as everyone beside Tamaki and Haruhi themselves, that this had been building. It really was only a matter of time before Tamaki came to terms with his true feelings for the oblivious girl-in-boys-clothing. He really should have been surprised it hadn't happened sooner. Kyouya was, however, surprised that Tamaki had been quiet about the revelation, especially to him. He had been expecting to hear of some sort of miniature explosion at the Suoh second house, or at least be a late night phone call victim. He wasn't upset about being left out of Tamaki's usual tearful, high-volume tirades of melodrama. He tried to convince himself that he was in fact, quite glad that the revelation had happened quietly. But it was indeed a surprise.

An hour or so later, after the girls had left for home and most of the host club members had packed their things and left, he approached the self-proclaimed Host Club King as he was sitting perched on the windowsill watching the students disperse through the front gates.

Kyouya looked down and saw Haruhi and the Hitachiin twins among the throng, talking casually, then waving as they went their separate ways. Tamaki's eyes, predictably, followed Haruhi's retreating form.

Kyouya cleared his throat.

Tamaki looked back at him and smiled. "Oh, hello Mother Dear!"

Kyouya was used to the ridiculous nickname by now, so he just sighed and played along. "Hello, Father. The weather outside is excellent this week, is it not?"

"Indeed!"

"I hear it's going to be quite beautiful this weekend."

"Ah, is that so? Excellent!"

"Do you have any plans, might I ask? Perhaps a date?"

Tamaki blinked at him in slight surprise, then smiled. "Nothing gets past you, does it Mom?"

Kyouya sighed. "You're not exactly good at keeping secrets."

Tamaki laughed again. "I was trying so hard!"

Kyouya's grin was wry. "You read like a children's book, you know. The kind with big bright pictures and three word sentences like 'see spot run.'"

"I think I love her, Kyouya." Tamaki said suddenly.

Kyouya felt his posture stiffen slightly, his chest tightening. He had been expecting such a statement from his friend, but somehow he hadn't anticipated his own reaction at hearing it. He suddenly felt mysteriously out of breath.

Tamaki continued, not noticing the change in his friend as he stared at his hands thoughtfully. "I think I love her... Not like a friend or a daughter or... Or anything else. But like... Like as a girl."

Kyouya let out a slow breath, then inhaled again before speaking.. "I... I know."

"You do?" Tamaki said, looking up at him in shock.

"Of course." He replied calmly, "I've known for a long time. Pretty much everyone in the host club knows... Excluding Haruhi herself, perhaps. You remember what I just said about you being like a children's book?"

Tamaki's eyes went wide. "R-really? It's that obvious?"

Kyouya laughed a little, but it was short. "You've been smitten with her since the moment you saw her."

At this, Tamaki looked even more confused. His brow furrowed and he stuck out his bottom lip. "But the first time I saw her I thought she was a guy! And a badly dressed and groomed one at that."

One corner of Kyouya's mouth twitched. "Whom you immediately starting hitting on."

Tamaki reddened. "I-I was joking around then! We all were!"

Kyouya shook his head. "Right, of course. But back to the subject at hand... When did you arrive at this conclusion?"

"Conclusion? You mean... When did I realize I was in love with her?"

Those words now coming so easily out of his mouth stung Kyouya's ears somehow, though watching him would have revealed nothing of the sort. "That's what I'm asking." He said easily.

Tamaki paused, looking serious and thoughtful for a moment. A softness came over his face, and his voice carried the feeling of recounting a precious memory. "It was only a few nights ago, when I was at home. Father was having dinner with me. Out of curiosity, I asked him to tell me about how he and my mother met, how they fell in love. I'd heard the story before, but... Suddenly the way he described her, the way he said he felt for her... How nervous he was at first, how different he felt about her than any other woman he had met before, how he couldn't stop thinking about her and wanting to be with her all the time... It made me realize that I feel the same way about Haruhi. It... It was..." He trailed off, looking out the window.

"It was what?" Kyouya prompted.

"Sort of like being hit with a ton of bricks."

Kyouya blinked. That hadn't been the description he was expecting from the sappy teen.

"I was a wreck, Kyouya. I couldn't sleep at all that night. I think I must have picked up the phone a dozen times to call you..."

"So why didn't you?" Kyouya said, straining to keep his tone light despite himself.

Tamaki looked thoughtful again, as if genuinely confused by his own actions. "I think... I decided that it was something I wanted to figure out myself." He said slowly, "I've always relied on you since I've been here at Ouran, and for your help I've always been endlessly grateful. But... Somehow, I didn't want you to have to explain it to me. I wanted to figure it out for myself. I thought I might... owe it to her."

"I see." The other boy replied softly. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting to hear, or what he had been expecting to feel when he heard it, but this wasn't it. He turned around, so his back was facing his friend. "So you... You're serious about dating her, then?"

"I am."

"Do you know what exactly you're getting into?"

He was silent for a moment, looking off out the window. "Hmm. I wonder?"

Kyouya sighed again. "It's not going to be easy, you know. Not with her. Not with... The way things are."

Tamaki shrugged heavily. "I know."

Kyouya looked back over his shoulder at him. "Do you?"

Tamaki turned to him, a determined look on his face. "Just because something is difficult, doesn't mean it's not worth trying." He said resolutely.

"That may be true," Kyouya admitted, "But there are considerations that need to be made. Concerning club business... I trust this won't interfere?"

Tamaki frowned at the cold question. "O-of course not."

"And you'll need to be quiet about it. What if the other girls found out about your relationship with her? There would be chaos. Not to mention Haruhi herself might be in danger... Don't underestimate the power of a woman's jealousy. In addition to that, Haruhi's identity as a girl would be revealed. Haruhi herself might not care, but what would the other girls think of that?"

Tamaki's back straightened. "I... I can keep it a secret. Really, I can. She can too, I'm sure."

"You know, even if things with you and Haruhi do go well... Your family--"

"I know!" Tamaki said, voice strained. "I... I know, Kyouya."

They were both silent for a moment, a thickness hanging in the air between them.

"...She's worth going through all that, then?" Kyouya said softly.

Tamaki turned back and stared out the window again. He nodded slowly. "She is."

Kyouya sighed and pushed up his glasses. "I truly hope so."

---

Kaoru watched as his brother paced back and forth across the plush carpet of their shared bedroom.

"Hikaru... You're angry." He observed.

Hikaru stopped in front of him and snorted. "'Course I am!"

Kaoru tilted his head a little, and smirked. "... You're jealous?"

"Th-that's not it!" Hikaru growled, reddening. "It's... It's just that..."

Kaoru laughed. "You're totally jealous."

"Shut-up!"

Kaoru laughed again, then sighed. "I am a little, too..."

This seemed to diffuse Hikaru slightly. He scratched his head and slumped down on the bed. "It's... It's just unfair." He grumbled.

On their way out of the school building, the two of them had been teasing Haruhi about how they were going to come to her house to study on the weekends since she had done so well on the midterm exams. She had, of course, refused. They had expected that, really. What they hadn't expected was for her to supply an excuse like "Besides, I have a date with Tamaki-senpai on Sunday."

Just like Haruhi to convey such earth-shattering news without so much as batting an eyelash.

Hikaru had been smoldering about it the entire ride home.

"He's always going on about how we should do things together, all of us, like a family... and now he's going on dates with her alone!"

"... You went on a date with her alone." Kaoru pointed out sweetly.

Hikaru reddened again. "Th-that was... It was just because you asked me to."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh..."

"Don't give me that look!"

"Sorry, sorry..." He said, sliding closer to his brother and draping himself across his shoulders consolingly. "It does seem a little unfair doesn't it...?"

"It does!" Hikaru grumbled.

Kaoru huddled against his brother's back. "But in the end," He said softly, "I guess it's up to Haruhi. After all, she did accept his invitation."

Hikaru sighed. "Yeah, yeah... But that is a little weird. I wonder what came over her?"

Kaoru shrugged. "Who knows. Maybe his seduction techniques are finally winning her over."

Hikaru snorted. "Haruhi? No way."

"You're probably right... But..."

"...But?"

"She is a girl, you know."

"Yeah..." He sighed, "I know."

---

Haruhi Fujioka generally prided herself on being the type of person not to make rash decisions. Some would call her unadventurous, but she liked to think it was only sensible. If she was to accomplish her dream, she had to discipline herself. She had to focus.

She was starting to wonder if being in a school filled with such flighty people was affecting her judgement.

'What was I thinking?!' Haruhi pondered miserably. 'Am I really that easily swayed by a good meal?!'

She sighed, feeling resigned. What's done is done - and now she had to deal with the consequences - Namely, a date with Tamaki the "king" of the Host Club.

She was trying to steel herself for it. Tomorrow was the day.

At least this date was pretty much guarunteed to end better than the one had with Hikaru. That had been horrible. Well, all right, it wasn't completely horrible. Even if that date had been mostly a favor to Kaoru, she had enjoyed it until the thunderstorm... except the bits where Hikaru had acted like a total jerk. She frowned as she thought about it again, but her face softened slightly as she remembered the feel of the headphones over her ears, the music drowning out the storm. That had been his apology.

She sighed again. At least the forcast for this weekend was sunny. And her date was much sunnier, too.

Tamaki generally had a a softer temperment, but... While not acidic like Hikaru, he was prone to his own bouts of ridiculous antics. She was obligated to deal with him at school... Had she really just resigned herself to a whole afternoon alone with him? What if it turned into a total disaster? What if it turned out absolutely terribly and everything became all awkward and tense at school? She didn't want Kyouya on her back about interrupting club business, and really, she didn't want Tamaki moping because of her. She didn't mind scolding him when he was being unreasonable, but she didn't really want to hurt his feelings (more than was necessary).

Another thought suddenly occured to her, and somehow it seemed scarier than the other outcomes.

'What if it goes well?'

---

TBC...

Next chapter: Sunday One O'clock


	3. Sunday One O'Clock

Chapter Three: Sunday, 1 O'clock

An Ouran High School Host Club fan-fiction  
By: Saadia Mirage  
Pairing: Tamaki/Haruhi

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's characters. They belong to the original mangaka Bisco Hatori and Studio Bones. This is a fan story, for amusement purposes only.

Author's note: Sorry it took me so long to get back to this. Had a lot going on, transferring some data, and lost a good chunk of the material for this chapter and later ones so I was pretty discouraged... But thank you for the continued reviews and favorites!

In addition to the update here, I also uploaded a brand new (most likely) stand alone story called "Study Break" for this pairing, and actually set in the same "timeline" as Courtship, though about a year later. Please check it out if you're interested!

--

Haruhi had gotten up at her normal Sunday hour, which wasn't especially early or late, but always before her father. Donning her usual yellow apron and pulling her hair under a handkerchief, she had gone about her chores just as she did every Sunday. She did the dishes, wiped down the kitchen, dusted, and vacuumed. When her father woke up, she made them both a simple meal. She was about to get to work on the weekly laundry when she glanced at the clock on the table.

"Twelve forty-five all ready?" She mumbled.

Ryoji Fujioka danced into the room, skirt swirling. "Haruhiii could you please go to the store for me today? Daddy would like some sukiyaki for dinner!"

She stared at the clock for a little while longer, something itching in the back of her mind. "Yeah, sure Dad... I'll just--OH CRAP!"

Her father's happy swirling came to abrupt stop at her outburst.

"Eh?"

"It's twelve-forty-five!!" She gasped, standing up, the clothes she had been folding in her lap falling into an untidy heap on the floor.

He blinked at her slowly. "Ah... Well, yes..."

"Oh, man, I gotta go! I'm gonna be late!" She exclaimed, tearing off her apron and throwing it on top of the laundry basket. She practically sprinted out of the room, stopping briefly in the entranceway to put on her sneakers before slamming the door behind her.

Her father stared after her, then shrugged. "Must be a sale."

Haruhi broke into a run again as she neared the entrance to the subway. She had been jogging for a few blocks since she had rushed out of the house.

She had nearly forgotten about meeting Tamaki that afternoon.

She reached the subway platform right as the closing alarm started to go off. She dashed into the train, doors nearly closing on her heels. Panting, she took her seat across from a startled-looking elderly couple.

"Excuse me." She said, bowing an apology.

The woman looked amused instead of affronted. "Why are you in such a hurry young lady?"

"Ah... Just late... meeting... a friend." She panted.

The old woman laughed softly. "Must be some friend!"

Haruhi just smiled politely. She spent the rest of the short ride in relative silence. She took the handkerchief out of her hair and straightened her t-shirt a little. She hadn't even thought to brush her hair properly this morning. She usually took a bath in the evening on Sundays. To make things worse, she was wearing a old baseball shirt that had belonged to her mother and an old pair of baggy blue jeans with a hole in one knee and a bleach spot on the other. It was laundry day, after all.

'Well, if this doesn't scare him away, nothing will.' She thought.

Two stops later she was at her destination. She took a deep, bracing breath and exited the train, the elderly couple following suit.

The square was just a block away from the station, so her walk was brief.

She turned the corner and there he was.

He was leaning up a against a short brick wall surrounding a bank of trees. He was wearing a trim black blazer and matching slacks paired with a baby blue polo shirt and silver-edged sunglasses. He looked like a fine example of a Parisian sophisticate, an effect that was only multiplied by the fairly average, middle-class Japanese that milled around the area. Several people were giving him curious looks as they walked past.

When he saw her his face split into a brilliant smile and he waved animatedly, as if she wouldn't have noticed him otherwise.

She took another one of those deep, bracing breaths.

"My! I'd run for that one." The old lady said behind her, laughing against her hand.

'Funny,' Haruhi thought, 'Why do I want to run away?'

"Haruhi!" He said happily, approaching her. "Hello! Fabulous day isn't it! Perfect weather!"

"Hey," She greeted with considerable less enthusiasm, "Have you been waiting long?"

"No... Uh, not THAT long..." He said, looking slightly embarrassed. He changed the subject. "I hope you had a good morning!"

She shrugged. "It was... Sunday."

He looked her up and down briefly, a look of mild confusion on his face. He seemed to have just noticed her rather relaxed wardrobe in comparison to his own. "Th.. Those clothes..." He mumbled.

She raised an eyebrow, warningly. "What about my clothes?"

"N-nothing! Nothing!" He said, laughing nervously.

She blinked at him for a moment. Despite his smart outfit and expensive sunglasses, underneath it he was sweating a bit. He really was flustered about this whole thing, and she found that fact slightly amusing. Uncertainty was an interesting look for him.

"You sure are dressed up." She said, smiling a little.

"Ah, well..." He mumbled. "Of course I am."

"It's a little flashy for this neighborhood, but somehow it fits you."

He beamed in response. "Thank you!"

She sighed, but couldn't help but keep her smile. It hadn't been a compliment, but that was Tamaki for you.

"Where would you like eat?" He asked lightly.

Her smile fell at little. "...Eat?"

"Yes, of course." He said, looking slightly confused. "This was a lunch date, right?"

"O-of course." She said, a bit uneasily. She had just eaten at home, before she had remembered about this so-called lunch date. But... She wasn't cruel enough to tell that right to his face (at least not immediately). And was she going to say no to free food?

...Then again, Haruhi knew that in the end, there was no such thing as a "free" lunch. She mused on this for a moment.

"Well?" He asked. "Any ideas?"

"How about you choose," She said, "This was your idea after all."

He scratched his head thoughtfully. "Well, I don't really know the area..."

"Oh, right." She said, nodding. "Well let's see... There's a family restaurant, a couple of fast food places, Korean barbecue... And... Ah... Ramen..."

"Ramen?" He repeated, eyes lighting up.

She sighed. "Ramen it is then." At least she wouldn't feel guilty about eating a cheap meal like that, and he would be over the moon about it.

They walked into the small establishment and exited again about a half-hour later, Tamaki ecstatic with his new "authentic commoner experience" and Haruhi feeling a bit overly full.

"That was delicious!" He exclaimed happily as they returned to the streets.

"I don't know why you were so impressed by it. It was pretty standard fare, really." She said coolly.

"Ah, but every new experience is delicious, Haruhi!!" He laughed.

She smiled a little, perplexed but amused. "If you say so."

He was grinning, looking much more relaxed and his normal self after the meal. She would have almost swore that she could see a tail wagging. "Now where shall we go?" He asked excitedly.

Haruhi blinked at him, confused. "We're going somewhere else now?"

He deflated slightly. "I... I had hoped so." He said, giving her a hopeful, puppy-eyed look.

She shrugged. "Fine, fine." She gave in easily, not wanting to start him on an inevitable whine-a-thon. "Where do you want to go?"

He broke into his grin again. "Where... Where... Hmm. How about... how about..." He said, looking around eagerly. His eyes fell on another restaurant. "Here! Let's go here!" He exclaimed, pointing to the window.

"You're still hungry?" She marveled.

"No, no! Not the restaurant! Look at this flyer here!" He said excitedly.

She took a closer look. Upon inspection, she was able to discern what his excitement was about. On the window there was a large, colorful advertisement. "A theme park?" She said incredulously.

He was practically bouncing. "A local carnival!" He laughed, "With a ferris wheel and everything!!"

"Isn't that just for kids?" She asked dubiously.

He turned to her with watering eyes.

She sighed again. 'Yup,' She thought, 'definitely no such thing as a free lunch.'

"Well, lets get going then." She said, resigned to her fate.

"All right!"

As she had suspected, the park was filled with children half their age. This, of course, did not deter Tamaki in the slightest.

He was so excited and everyone else seemed so perplexed at his antics some seemed to think he was part of the attraction. After he asked to have a picture with the park mascot, a group of middle school girls asked to have their picture taken with him. He tried to decline politely, giving a distressed look to Haruhi, but she just rolled her eyes and took the picture for them. They went off twittering with excitement. Tamaki tried to apologize to her since they were on a date and all, but she just waved it off (the girls perhaps mistook her for a male friend of his rather than a female date, which of course she couldn't blame them for).

He pulled her onto the carousel, into the house of mirrors, and even through the game booths. He was so frustrated by his inability to knock over the milk cans, he had to buy then both cotton candy to lift his spirits. Later Haruhi went back and won a small stuffed tiger (with the Hanshin logo and everything). Tamaki accepted it with awe.

They waited in line for the rickety roller coaster, Tamaki startling the old woman measuring the height of the children before they boarded the ride (she said he was the tallest person to ever ride, which he found entirely too amusing).

He laughed through the whole thing, the children joining in jubilantly. By the end of the ride they were all cheering.

Eventually, Haruhi found herself not being able to stop a smile.

They exited the ride, out of breath and laughing.

"This is so much fun! Don't you think so, Haruhi?" He gasped, sitting down on a park bench to catch his breath.

She sat down beside him, gripping a muscle in her side that was aching. "I... It is. It really is." She laughed.

Tamaki was taken aback by her response (maybe he had been expecting her normal cool sarcasm), and blushed. "I'm... I'm glad you're having fun." He said, smiling at her.

She seemed even surprised at herself. She leaned back and stared up at the sky. "I... I haven't been to a place like this... Since before..."

She paused for a moment, face sobering a little. "Since before my mother died."

Tamaki stared for a moment, stricken. He was about to say something comforting when a loud sob interrupted both of their thoughts.

They looked out into the courtyard in front of them to find a young blond boy wandering around by himself, looking positively terrified. He was looking frantically around, but none of the people passing through the area seemed to pay him any mind.

Haruhi immediately went to crouch down beside him. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you lost?" She asked softly.

The child looked up at her, tears streaming down his round face. He blinked at her miserably, looking thoroughly confused.

"I said, are you lost? Did you loose your Mommy?" She repeated.

The child stared a moment more, sniffling and shaking his head.

Haruhi frowned. "Maybe we should go find a park employee..."

"Wait a moment... Maybe..." Tamaki said, touching her shoulder. Slowly, he knelt down beside the child. He smiled gently and began to speak, but no longer in Japanese. "Ne pleure pas. Nous t'aiderons." He said softly, "Où est ta mère? Est-ce que tu es perdu?"

The child stared at him a moment, dumbstruck and eyes wide. Then, all in a rush, he began babbling in French.

Haruhi was taken aback.

Tamaki listened intently, nodding along as the poor boy babbled away. He patted the child on the head reassuringly.

"He says he last saw her by the horses, so I guess he means the carousel. That's way on the other side of the park. He must have wandered pretty far."

She blinked at him, still a bit surprised. "I guess we better take him back there then."

Tamaki said as much to the boy, and together the three of them walked back to the carousel area. After about ten minutes of searching, they found a distraught blonde woman calling into the hall of mirrors. When she saw them, she ran towards them and scooped up the boy.

"Ah! Guillame!" She sobbed, clutching him.

"Maman!" He wailed.

Afterwards, the woman thanked them both profusely in broken Japanese. She bowed and lead the boy, "Guillame" as he was called, back towards the park entrance.

"Prenez soin de vous!" Tamaki called after them.

The little boy turned and waved back at them, the stuffed tiger Tamaki had given him clutched in his small hand.

They stood together waving back until the mother and child were out of sight.

Haruhi looked over at Tamaki, with a raised eyebrow. "How did you know he was French?" She asked curiously.

"I didn't. It was just a guess. Though, if he was English or German I could have maybe translated that, too." He said thoughtfully.

She regarded him seriously for a moment.

He blinked at her. "What is it?"

"N-nothing." She said, turning away and starting to walk towards the exit herself. "I'm just glad we were able to help him."

"It must have been scary, to be in a place so far away from home, alone, and not know how to ask for help." He said, catching up with her.

She stopped for a moment. "Tamaki... Did you know any Japanese before you moved here?"

He hummed thoughtfully. "No, not really. Maybe a few words. But after the two semesters at school, I had learned enough to pass the level 1 proficiency test. Barely." He laughed.

Haruhi was desperately trying to hide her awe. The level 1 JLPT tested for complete fluency, and was something that most couldn't pass easily even after years of study.

"I watched a lot of old samurai movies and jidaigeki," He continued in a completely casual way, "Kurosawa is the best, don't you think?"

Haruhi frowned at him. "Uh... Ye-yeah." She mumbled, wondering at him. There was no way he could have learned all his Japanese from period dramas! Though, that would explain his contrived way of speaking sometimes...

He seemed to suddenly realize that they were at the exit. "Wait!" He shouted, startling her.

"Wh-what is it?"

He turned his puppy-eyes on her. "We never rode the ferris wheel!"

Her mind boggled a little. "Ferris wheel?"

"Yeah! Come on, let's go back! No trip to a carnival is complete without it!!"

"Well, allri--" She started, but he had all ready taken her hand and was dragging her along with him.

As they waited in line for the ride, Haruhi looked up at the sky. The daylight was starting to fade. She suddenly realized that she had spent nearly four hours in Tamaki's presence and was only faintly wondering about her own sanity. Surely now she should be in a straight jacket. But instead she only felt slightly winded, a little warm, and a bit befuddled.

As they stepped into the small cabin of the ride, she recalled her vague memories of the one time she had ridden in one previously. The occupancy could only hold two people at a time, so only her father and herself were able to ride. From the peak height of the circular path, they both waved fanatically at her mother waiting below, a small figure in a blue sun dress and jeans standing beside the gate. She couldn't remember much about the ride itself — if she had been scared or bored or excited — but somehow she could perfectly recall the image of her mother smiling up at them, shading the afternoon sun out of her eyes with one hand.

"Haruhi?"

She broke out of her reverie, and looked up at Tamaki who was sitting across from her on the opposite bench, looking a little worried.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

She shook herself a little. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"You're not afraid of heights, right?"

"No, not at all." She answered honestly.

He gave her another questioning look, but then the cabin lurched slightly and the ride began. His back straightened and he looked out the window excitedly.

The ride was slow, and gentle. The wind outside wasn't blowing, so the only motion of the ride was from the smooth upward curve of the wheel. The window behind Tamaki faced the center of the ride, so she turned and looked out the glass behind her. The sky outside was just starting to turn orange, and the sun was dipping behind the buildings in the distance. The rays were still sharp enough to hurt her eyes a little if she looked too long, so she turned back around, rubbing her eyes.

"Do you want to switch?" He offered, indicating his seat.

She nodded a little, and stood up carefully.

Unfortunately at that moment the cabin shifted with the rotation of the wheel, and she stumbled into him.

He caught her by the arms. For a split second their faces were close, their eyes met, and then the momentum brought them together.

Her collarbone smashed him quite squarely in the nose.

After exiting the ride and horrifying a few families waiting in line, Tamaki purchased a suitably tacky shirt at the gift shop to replace his blue polo which was now decorated with a generous display of splattered blood.

Haruhi apologized profusely, but Tamaki just smiled and put another wad of tissue under his nose. He sat down on a bench and she hovered beside him with a handful of toilet paper.

"It-it didn't 'urt that mush, Haruhi!" He said, slightly muffled. "I'b fine!"

"You're sure it's not broken or anything? Really?"

He took the crumpled wad away from his face for a moment and leaned his head back. "R-really. If it was broken, I would know! The team captain on my soccer team in junior high broke his nose on a goal post. It was much worse than this!" He laughed a little, and then winced.

She smiled a little and handed him some more tissue. "You played soccer? Really?"

"In France, and not for very long. I'm afraid I wasn't quite suited for it. They brought me out for penalty kicks and not much else."

She briefly recalled his "starlight kick" and the destructive effect it had on the Newspaper Club president.

"What about you, Haruhi? Are you all right?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Me?" She mumbled, looking down at herself. She touched her collar gingerly. "I think I may get a bit of a bruise, but that's all."

"Ah, that's..." He said, looking genuinely worried, "I'm sorry."

She shook her head at him, a bit amazed. "You're tougher than you look. Your head is hard enough to take plenty of knocks and you're still able to worry about someone else. I'm fine. You're the one that looked like something out of a haunted house a minute ago."

"Love is a battlefield, or so I've heard." He laughed.

At this, she suddenly felt a bit nervous and hot. She looked down at her wristwatch as an excuse to not make eye contact. "Oh man, it's nearly dinner. I'm sorry Tamaki-senpai but I have to get back home." She sighed.

He nodded, then cradled his head a little. "Yes, myself as well. I'll call a car and we can drop you off on the way."

--

A phone call and a short, well-upholstered ride later she was back in front of her apartment complex. She opened the door before the driver could, and stepped out onto the sidewalk.

She bowed politely. "Thank you for the meal."

Tamaki grinned at her from the rolled-down window. "Thank you for the company."

"Ah, well… sure." She shrugged.

There was a tense and slightly awkward silence. Haruhi glanced at the driver who was trying to appear as if he was minding his own business.

Tamaki spoke first. "Haruhi… I know it ended up fairly terrible and you probably would have rather had a relaxing time—-"

"I had a good time." She interrupted. "I… I did."

He stared at her a moment, thrown a bit off guard. "So did I." He said finally. "Do… do you think you might want to… Uhm… Do this again sometime?"

"What, give you another bloody nose?"

"No, I mean—"

"I know what you mean," She laughed. "And… Well. Can I think about it?"

"O-o course you can. T-take all the time you like." He stuttered.

"I'll see you tomorrow at club. I'll tell you what I decide then, okay?" She said.

"Yes, yes of course." He said, "I… I'll see you then."

"Have a good evening," She said, bowing again, this time to the driver. "Thanks for the ride."

"Goodnight, Haruhi. I eagerly await the coming of the new day." He said, some of his bravado creeping back in.

She just smiled and waved as the expensive car drove away.

When it had turned the corner, she slumped a little. She was positively exhausted. Tired, sore, but not nearly as irritable as she expected. In fact, she felt disturbingly pleasant. She really had enjoyed herself, lost children and bloody noses aside. For some reason, she found herself worrying more over the consequences of a good date rather than the alternative as she had been expecting. Did she really want to date Tamaki Suou, the Prince Charming of Ouran High? Could she really stomach it? Did she need to come up with some sort of strategy for dodging him tomorrow or was she ready to surrender?

She looked up at the sky, feeling a bit resigned. "A battlefield, huh?" She sighed.

She went to the grocery across the street and grabbed a few things for a quick dinner. When she entered the apartment she and her father shared she was greeted by his usual whine.

"Haruhiiii Where have you been?! Daddy was so worried!"

"Sorry about that. I forgot I was supposed to… meet a friend today." She said carefully.

"Friend?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"…I'll just change and make dinner now, all right?" She said, dodging the question.

"Mmm Hmmmm."

He watched her duck into her room and back out again in her pajamas a moment later. She now wore a oversized t-shirt and loose flannel pants.

He frowned coming towards her. "Haruhi, why don't you ever wear those cute nightgowns I got you any more?"

"They don't fit me," She sighed tugging at her sleeve, "In more ways than one."

Suddenly he stopped short and stared at her, a look of abject terror crossing his features.

"D-dad are you all right?" She asked, startled at his expression.

He walked up to her quickly and tugged down the edge of the neck of her shirt, revealing the reddish bruise forming near her throat.

"Haruhi," He said, voice deep and serious. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Eh?"

"That… That blond insect, he did this to you?"

"H-huh? Oh, that." She said, looking down at herself and the bruise. She looked up again. "Wait… How did you know it was Tama—"

Ryoji suddenly leaned backwards and let out a dramatic wail. "MY DAUGHTER'S INNOCENCE IS LOST!"

She gaped at him, completely dumbfounded. "Dad, what on earth…?!"

He embraced her suddenly. "I knew it was only a matter of time before he attempted to take you from me, but never did I imagine he was this bold. Daughter, have I taught you no diligence in the face of evil?"

"Dad! Dad! It was an accident! He didn't hurt me. I just stumbled and we bumped into each other. We were riding the ferris wheel—"

"Is that what they're calling it nowadays?!"

"Wh-what? That's what happened. He got a bloody nose and everything!"

"I'm sure he did, the lech!" Ryoji spat.

"I have no idea what you're on about," She declared, stomping out of the kitchen. "You can make your own dinner! I'm going to study so please don't make any noise."

"H-haruhi…" Her father sobbed. "I'm all ready lost to you!"

It was only the next day when Kaoru and Hikaru shared a similar reaction at the sight of her bruise that she learned what a hickey was.


	4. Things Get Complicated

Courtship - Chapter Four: " Things Get Complicated"

An Ouran High School Host Club fan-fiction

By: Saadia Mirage

Pairing: Tamaki/Haruhi

Rating: PG-13 (heh, it's gone up!!)

--

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's characters. They belong to the original mangaka Bisco Hatori and Studio Bones. This is a fan story, for amusement purposes only.

SPECIAL Author's note: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it has taken so long for the next chapter of this to go up! But, eh heh, I actually have some good excuses! First off, I got married (yeah, really!!). Also, we moved out of the country and halfway across the world (yes, literally). On top of all that, I haven't even had internet access at our new apartment for about a month!! Needless to say, things around here have been busy... but now I have a lot more time to write so I'll be posting the rest of this story probably by the end of this month or the next! Seriously!! Most of it's all ready written!

WARNING: This chapter has a little bit of "the gay" in it. Don't worry - the main pairing of this story hasn't changed and won't. I just like making things a little bit complicated for our boys here. Heh, I just hope I don't scare any one off. Who knows, maybe I'll gain some readers? ;; Anyways, enjoy!

--

"Hey Kyouya..."

The dark-haired boy didn't answer, perferring to keep his attention on the thick textbook in front of him.

"Kyouya..."

He flipped a page disinterestedly, still ignoring the plantive voice behind him.

For a moment, things were silent. His satisfaction was brief however, as soon the distraction came from arms suddenly wrapping around his neck from behing the couch.

Tamaki bent down and put his mouth next to his ear. "If Mommy ignores Daddy he may leave her for another woman."

"Maybe Mommy would be able to get some work done, then."

Tamaki laughed at this, completely unfazed. "Oh, how cruel!"

"Do you mind? I'm trying to study."

"Don't you want to hear about my date with Haruhi?" Tamaki mumbled, not letting his grip on his friend falter. He mouth was still very close to Kyouya's ear and it tickled slightly when he breathed, much to Kyouya's annoyance.

"Not particuarly." He answered calmly, "You're not wailing like a bad soap opera actress, so I can venture a guess it didn't end badly."

"Oh, foo... You are no fun!"

"Never claimed to be."

"But you can be... so much fun. Don't we have fun together, Kyouya?"

"We have... something."

"We do!"

"If you insist."

"I do!"

Kyouya sighed, growing tired of this silliness. He straightened his glasses, trying to shrug the other boy off.

Tamaki held on determinedly, sticking his nose right behind the shell of his ear, dislodging his glasses so he had to adjust them again.

"Kyouya... me and you... we do have something special, don't you think? Our connection. We have a brotherhood like no other!"

"Yeah, Hikaru and Kaoru don't have anything like that."

"I'm talking about you and me, Kyouya. They're just fakes."

Kyoua blinked, slightly suprised at the sudden change in tone.

"What do you..."

Suddenly he felt a soft wetness against the back of his ear, the touch of lips and tounge.

Shocked, he shot up off the couch, or at least tried to. Tamaki held fast, slender arms clinging to him with an almost metallic grip.

"Wha-what... Quit fooling around!"

"Kyouya... She's just a distraction, you know? She's cute, but... Don't you think I could do better?"

A strange feeling settled in Kyouya's stomach. It felt heavy and cold. He twisted around in Tamaki's grip to look him in the face. The blond boy stared back at him, for all his strange actions he looked the same as always - the same sweet, stupid grin on his face. "What… What are you talking about you idiot?" Kyouya choked out.

Tamaki smiled wider and leaned his forehead against his. "I'm your best friend, Kyouya, and I always will be. I'm the first real friend you ever had, the only one real, and the only one who truely loves you."

Kyouya felt his face grow hot. He twisted away again, overwhelmed, but Tamaki still held on like a vice. "You..." He mumbled, "Th-this is... why are you..."

"Kyouya, don't you love me?"

His arms pulled him back down to the couch and slid down his chest, nose still buried behind his ear. "I love you, Kyouya. Better than anyone ever will."

"T-Tamaki..."

One hand slid into the neck of his shirt, down over his collar bone, scratching against the skin.

The other hand took his chin in hand and suddenly they were face to face. Before he could even blink, his lips were pushed against his, suffocatingly so.

It was hot and desperate and sharp and... Good.

It was about then that Kyouya woke up in his bed, gasping for breath and drenched in sweat.

He lay staring up at the canopy of his bed for a few seconds, chest heaving, burning. He reached a shaky hand grope for his glasses on his bed side table. Before he could reach them, however, a wave of intense nausea hit him.

He hurriedly stumbled to the restroom and promptly vomited.

After retching for another minute, he wobbled to the sink and washed his face with cold water, staring blearily into the mirror. His stomach was hollow and aching.

'Sort of like being hit with a ton of bricks.'

Tamaki's description of this type of feeling was disturbingly accurate.

Thinking this, Kyouya felt sick to his stomach again.

—-

Renge smelled a doujinshi plot in the making. She had a sixth sense for these kind of things. When she entered Music Room 3 after school on Monday she could feel it in the air. Something juicy was going on and she was going to find out what it was.

Hikaru and Kaoru entered and slumped on the chaise lounge by the window, twin faces looking sulky - which wasn't especially unusual - except for the fact that they didn't seem to be taking their frustration out on anyone. Yet.

Mori and Honey seemed to sense the same tension she did and were off on the other side of the room with the tea set, trying to look busy. Kyouya was looking a little pale today, and strangely distracted as he strained to concentrate on the ledger in front of him. He kept clicking the pen he had in his hand, in and out. In and out. In and out.

...Then Tamaki entered the room and it was like the fury of a thousand suns was pointed at him from at least three different directions. Of course, he seemed oblivious.

He laughed and gave his usual greeting. "Good afternoon everyone!" He beamed, seeming even more cheerful than usual. "Ready for a fun afternoon?"

"Suoh-kun, whatever happened to your face?" Renge asked curiously.

"Ah, Renge-chan! You are looking lovely this afternoon! Don't worry about this!" He laughed pointing to the bandaid across the bridge of his nose. "Just a little accident!"

"Do you think she decked him?" Kaoru wondered aloud.

"I hope so." Hikaru grumbled.

"Who? Who?" Renge said, whirling around to the twins, who proceeded to ignore her.

"Haha, why the glum faces you two?" Tamaki laughed, coming around behind the couch and hugging them them with one arm each. "How can you look so gloomy on such a beautiful day?"

"Can I deck him?" Hikaru growled.

"If you don't I might." Kaoru sighed.

But Tamaki was all ready gone and floating around the room and greeting the other guests. Soon the room was getting full and the activity was in full swing.

Haruhi came in late, looking harried. "Sorry everyone! The teacher kept me after to discuss—"

Kyouya stood up, looking annoyed and ready to chastise, but a sudden flash of light from the other side of the room interrupted him. Tamaki had beaten him to the punch, or hug as it were.

"Ahh, Haruhi!! Welcome back! Come and sit with me and these lovely ladies over here…"

"Woah! Uh… Okay."

If Renge thought Tamaki had been acting cheerful before, now he seemed positively elated. Roses bloomed in his wake. Meanwhile Kyouya and the twins seemed to be smoldering. Something was definitely going on.

—-

"I'm going to go get some air." Hikaru said suddenly, standing up and marching towards the balcony.

"Uh, please excuse us," Kaoru said to the young ladies gathered around the tea table, bowing slightly then following after his brother. The girls proceeded to whisper intently behind him.

He opened the large glass door and stepped outside. Hikaru was at the edge of the stone outcrop by the railing looking down into the courtyard. Kaoru approached him cautiously and stood beside him. He was silent. He knew Hikaru would appreciate his mere presence and would talk when he felt like it, if at all. He simply stood there and looked out over the school grounds at his brother's side.

"Smug, isn't he?" Hikaru said finally.

Kaoru looked over at him, raising an eyebrow. "I don't know about smug, but he certainly is… uh… happy." He said, "Which I guess is pretty natural, considering the circumstances."

"That doesn't make it any less annoying." Hikaru grumbled.

"True." Kaoru nodded, "But… Well… Haruhi looks kind of happy too, don't you think?"

Hikaru just frowned and said nothing.

Kaoru sighed, and gently put an arm around his twin and leaned on his shoulder. "That kind of makes this worse, doesn't it?" He said softly.

Hikaru nodded sullenly. "We'll just see how long it lasts."

Kaoru frowned a little at that, but squeezed his twin's shoulder supportively. He looked down at the fountain beneath them and felt his stomach tighten. It was a little strange to have his brother so jealous over someone else. He had seen it before over the summer, with Haruhi and her friend from middle school… But it really wasn't the same now. It was starting to dawn on him that what his brother was feeling was more than just childish selfishness. This wasn't about sharing a "toy" anymore and perhaps it never was.

For Kaoru it was different. Sure, he was a bit sore about being left out, but if it made Haruhi and Tamaki happy… wasn't that good? He liked Haruhi, but even if she was with Tamaki she was still the same Haruhi. She would still treat them the same.

Hikaru didn't seem to see it that way. Kaoru was, for once, feeling something essentially different than his brother. It was a lonely feeling.

Hikaru sighed and stood up straight at the railing. "Sorry. I'm done sulking now. It's annoying but.. Let's go back inside before the girls leave. I don't think we want to face Kyouya-sempai's wrath today."

"What is with him, anyway? It's like he's angry over the date thing, too." Kaoru wondered, glad for the change in subject.

"Maybe he's jealous." Hikaru laughed, walking towards the door back into the club room. "Haruhi's got everybody worried about her."

"You think so?" Kaoru frowned a little, looking thoughtful. "Maybe…"

"What?" Hikaru said, looking back over his shoulder at him.

Kaoru shook his head. "Nevermind. Let's go."

"Yeah."

—-

The end of the club meeting was swiftly approaching and Haruhi was at a complete loss. What was she going to say to him? She thought it would be easy just to stand in front of him and say something like "I don't think it is going to work" or "it's too weird" or "I have too much work to do." All of her excuses had a certain amount of truth to them and weren't especially cruel. Just one date with him should have been enough and he should be happy. That's all Hikaru got, after all.

But…

It was a little different somehow. She felt a powerful, sudden curiosity. Could something like this work? Should she try it? How far could it go before he just got bored and gave up? Did he really… Like her that much?

It wasn't actually that uncomfortable of a thought. Somehow it didn't seem like a horribly awful idea to date Tamaki Suoh and she couldn't explain why. Logically they were a terrible match and not suited to each other at all. They came from different worlds.

But…

Did something like that really matter that much? Was it really that terrible to have fun with him for a little while on Sundays? It… It had been fun. It was weird, but she was happy. Kaoru, Hikaru, and even Kyouya for some reason seemed annoyed by it all, she could tell.

But she was happy. It didn't make sense.

She collected the dishes from the tables as the girls filed out of the room. She picked up a teaspoon from the floor and set it on the tray resolutely. She couldn't put it off anymore. She turned around and faced him.

He had very obviously been watching her, and looked startled and embarrassed when their eyes met.

"Tamaki-sempai, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" She said more stiffly that she meant to.

He reddened, with a nervous smile. "Ah-ah, yes. Of course!"

He followed her to the balcony. The eyes of the rest of the host club members did the same. She closed the door behind them and sighed. She looked up at him. He was fidgeting with his tie, cool Prince Charming persona evaporated into anxious teenage boy. He stopped abruptly when he saw her looking at him and quickly put his hands behind his back and bounced on his heels a little.

"So... Uhmm…" He laughed, "Did you, uh, make a decision?"

She nodded and reached up to brush her hair out of her eyes. "I did."

"W-well?"

"…I really don't know why I'm saying this, but…"

"But?"

She sighed. "How about we try this Italian place I know next time? They have a pretty good lunch special on Sundays. We can meet at the same time and place as last week. Okay?"

At first all that she could read in his reaction was shock, but then, slowly, it turned into a 5,000-watt smile.

"Okay!"

--

To be continued...


	5. Under the Trees

Courtship - Chapter Five: "Under the Trees"  
An Ouran High School Host Club fan-fiction  
By: Saadia Mirage  
Pairing: Tamaki/Haruhi  
Rating: PG-13

--

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's characters. They belong to the original mangaka Bisco Hatori and Studio Bones. This is a fan story, for amusement purposes only.

Author's note: Oh man, this chapter took a while to write and edit. I had to change things around a bit last minute and added in two new scenes and took out one to put in the next chapter. I'm pretty happy with it though, even if it is a bit of a drama bomb. Things aren't interesting without a little conflict, you know? Please let me know if you like it! Three (?) more chapters to go after this!

Enjoy!

--

Renge was sitting quietly in the window seat of Music Room Three pondering the subject of her next project and the lack of good gossip when she heard the door open and someone else enter. She turned to greet whoever it was, but then she stopped when she heard the tone of their voices. On a whim, she ducked behind the curtain to listen.

"Urrgh. All this lovey-dovey crap is making me sick to my stomach. It's too sappy!" Hikaru grumbled.

"Aww, but it's so cute! Tama-chan is so happy!" Honey countered, giggling.

"Yeah." Mori said simply.

"Oh man, I think I'm going to barf!" Hikaru said loudly.

"Mou… You're no fun, Hika-chan!" Honey chided.

"Honey-sempai, do you really think it will work out?" Kaoru asked seriously, "I mean, this is Haruhi and TAMAKI we're talking about."

Honey blinked at him innocently. "Eh? Why wouldn't that work??"

"Nevermind…" Kaoru sighed.

"A couple like that is just a ticking time bomb if you ask me!" Hikaru said acidly.

"Oh, come on Hikaru… They've only been dating for like two weeks…!"

Their voices faded away as they crossed the room and went out to the garden where the club was meeting that day.

Renge, wide-eyed and totally awestruck by her completely accidental revelation, stumbled out from behind the curtain and started towards the exit only to run into the next person who entered.

"Ah, Renge-chan! Are you all right?" Haruhi said, reaching out a hand to help her up.

"Ah.. Ah, Haruhi-kun! I'm fine, thank you!" She stuttered, face turning red.

"Uh… Are you sure?" Haruhi asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl's sudden flustered appearance.

Renge's eyes were still wide. "It's just that…" She said softly, then jumped forward and clasped Haruhi's hands in her own. "Oh Haruhi-kun, you are so brave!!"

Haruhi stared at her, dumbfounded. "Uh… What?"

"Your secret is safe with me, Haruhi-kun! Never did I even imagine someone like you—"

"Wait, wait… My secret?" Haruhi asked, frowning and thinking of her hidden gender. "How did you find out about that?"

"I'm sorry, I overheard some of the others talking and—"

"Those guys," Haruhi grumbled. "They're the ones so worried about keeping it a secret! Look Renge-chan, I never meant to deceive anyone. The thing is, the others think if people found out the host club could get in trouble. Kyouya-sempai thinks that some girls might even get upset. I really don't want to upset anyone…"

"Upset?" Renge laughed, "Some of the girls are going to be delighted!!"

"Y-you think so?"

"Oh, certainly!"

Haruhi smiled at her sweetly. "…But I thought my secret was safe with you, Renge-chan."

Renge looked taken a back. She fumbled for words. "I… I ah… I was just going to converse with some of my closest friends… Surely they would understand…"

Haruhi frowned again. "I'm sorry, Renge-chan. I don't think that's a good idea." She said, "I personally don't mind if people know about me, but I don't want to hurt the reputation of the club. I don't want to face Kyouya-sempai's wrath, at least."

"Oh…"

"So could you keep it a secret, please? Just between you and me?"

Renge shook Haruhi's hands in hers. "I will, Haruhi-kun!" She declared, eyes watering. "I promise I will take your secret to my grave! I'll lock it in my heart and I won't speak a word of it to anyone! And I'll be rooting for you! I'll be your biggest fan!"

"Uh, thanks?" Haruhi mumbled, watching her bound out into the garden.

--

The sun was shining and Kyouya had an impressive migraine.

He was sitting in the school garden surrounded by beautiful young women all eager to chat with him and yet his attention kept being drawn to his fellow host who was currently laughing like an idiot on the other side of the yard.

Kyouya was angry, moreso at himself than anyone else.

He was not really upset with Haruhi, for one. She was just as oblivious as Tamaki sometimes. He had tried to be angry at him, of course, but it was met with such complete innocence he couldn't keep it up for long. Hikaru was spitting enough vitriol in Tamaki's direction these days, anyway.

Kyouya's own feelings had been more of a shock than anything else. He had never thought of himself as a particularly emotional person, much less one to be heartsick over anyone -- especially someone like Tamaki Suoh.

Thinking about it made his head spin. Not only could this ridiculous attraction have come at a worse time, but it was completely illogical and just … plain uncomfortable.

It wasn't the fact that Kyoua now was up in arms over his sexuality. No, in fact _that_ didn't surprise him as much as the fact that these feelings were for someone like that blonde idiot. He wondered how similar his thoughts on the subject were to Haruhi's? The idea made his head throb.

The fact was that over these last few years Tamaki had become his friend, best friend, and perhaps the only one besides his older sister who really looked past his prim glasses and saw the boy behind them. Tamaki didn't care what his grades were, what sort of business his father owned, or what sort of future loomed over them both.

No. Tamaki just laughed and waved it all away like it was nothing and threw an arm around his neck and pulled him along into another one of his schemes. He had become a permanent figure in Kyouya's life, whether he liked it or not. There wasn't a day that passed without him and his smile and his contagious zest for life. Somewhere along the way Kyouya had grown attached.

The truth was that Kyouya had never been happier than when they had sat together and brainstormed the beginnings of Ouran High School's first and only host club.

The idea had been ridiculous, of course, and completely frivolous… but Tamaki had been so adamant he refused to give up on the idea. They had created something amazing together -- something that had grown so far out and above what Kyouya had ever imagined. It had become larger than life, but not bigger than Tamaki himself, who was now the heart and soul of the club and perhaps all of Ouran High.

Maybe even the heart and soul of Kyouya himself.

Of course, Kyouya held no illusions that his strange feelings could ever be returned. He wasn't even sure if that is what he wanted, even if it was possible. It was obvious that Tamaki was head over heels for Haruhi, and had been for a long time. Yet, he felt sorry for the girl and envied at the same time.

Weeks and then then a month had passed since their first outing and so far things seemed to be going swimmingly, if the timbre and frequency of Tamaki's laughter could be taken as an indicator. Even Haruhi seemed especially cheerful for an otherwise normal Monday afternoon.

He looked at her and wondered what sort of things she and Tamaki would create together, and felt a little sad.

--

Somehow, Sundays had become "have lunch with Tamaki" days. He had asked her several weeks in a row, and this last time... He hadn't even asked. She had simply found herself walking to the station around a quarter to one. When she got off the train, she wasn't at all surprised to see him there, slim sunglasses shining in the Spring sun, white teeth flashing her a perfect smile.

Haruhi wondered at first if perhaps he wanted to go somewhere more... his style. But he continued to surprise her with his enthusiasm for "common" things. He flipped out at the idea of eating ramen out of the back of a truck, and nearly physically dragged her over to it in his eagerness to give it a try the first time. He was constantly staring wide-eyed at the prices of things advertised in shop windows and laughing out loud in a carefree, thoughtless sort of way. At first it had annoyed her... It was a little embarrassing, after all – the things he found amusing were just normal to most people.

But after a while... That laugh... It grew on her.

This particular Sunday, they walked side by side to the oden stand and sat on the stools with knees almost touching. The man greeted them jovially as if they were regulars. Tamaki liked to try something different each time they came. This time it was konnyaku with boiled egg. She watched with amusement as his egg slipped from his chopsticks and back into the soup with a splash.

After that, they picked out a new shirt for him at the thrift store – a cheerful green t-shirt with a black stripe diagonal across the chest and the word "AWESOME" on it in large, fading English lettering. Tamaki had nearly had a laughing fit in the store about it – and then again when he learned the price (about 400 yen – he exclaimed, rather loudly, that he didn't realize clothes came under 5,000 yen).

After she had managed to stifle him, and the confused cashier was able to make change of his large bill, they headed to the park. The cherry trees had nearly lost their bloom, and the petals covered the sidewalk like snow.

They sat on a bench sipping sodas from the vending machine (another new Tamaki favorite - he was working his way through the selections. Today it was C.C. Lemon) - and watched children play some game in the grass. The sun was getting high and hot, so she took off her jacket and tied it around her waist.

"Want to go in the shade?" He asked, pointing to a shady area in a small grove of trees.

"Sure." She said. They tossed their empty cans in the nearby trash bin and made their way into the middle of the grove.

She sighed at the coolness. The thick branches hung low, and she had to duck to get deeper inside. Tamaki had some trouble with his height, but eventually he made it, albeit a small twig stuck in his hair.

Not really thinking about it, she reached up and pulled it out and smoothed his hair back, casually running her hand through it.

"... Th-thanks." He mumbled, a little red.

She blinked at him and leaned up against a tree. "No problem."

Now that she looked around, she saw that it was almost as if they were enveloped in trees. She could barely see back into the courtyard through the leafy branches. She could still hear the children laughing, but it seemed so far away. They were in a tiny private world of green.

"Haruhi." He said softly, snapping her back to attention.

He was staring at her with those puppy eyes again. He put a hand against the tree beside her head, thumb brushing her ear slightly. He reached up with his other hand and carefully brushed her hair out of her eyes.

Then, suddenly, he was very close.

"What are you doing?"

It was his turn to blink. "Uh..."

She smiled a little, in realization. "Were you going to kiss me?"

"... Maybe?" He supplied cautiously.

"Isn't going in for a kiss without a warning a little ungentlemanly?" She asked, trying to seem serious but allowing one corner of her mouth to quirk a bit in amusement.

He was frowning though, in disappointment. "You're not supposed to warn for a kiss," He said, "You're just supposed to... Build up to it. Maybe I was trying to do that."

She raised an eyebrow. "Were you?"

"I was!" He said, exasperated.

"Maybe I'm too used to the way you act at the club."

"B-but... It's not like that!"

"It isn't?"

"It's completely different."

"How is it different? You're trying to seduce me, right?"

"We-well... Th-thats... At the club, it's..."

"It's what?"

"At the club... It's because I want to make those girls happy."

She stared at him blankly.

"Not that I don't want you to be happy! I mean... At the club, when I'm like that... It's for the girls. It's an act of compassion, a good service for the happiness of women. But with you... It's different. Because... I want to be... a little selfish."

"... Selfish?"

"I want to kiss you. Not just because it might make you happy, like those girls... But because I want to kiss you. For myself. And I want you to like it, too."

She sighed. "You really are spoiled."

"B-but..."

She leaned up and kissed him – quickly, but softly on the mouth.

"That... makes me happy, somehow." She laughed. 'He's human, after all.'

He was red-faced, mouth hanging open. "Eh?"

"Sorry. I didn't build it up." She laughed.

"That... That's okay."

"Ha... I hope so."

"Thanks..."

"I just did it because I wanted to." She said, simply.

He was able to laugh, finally. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. It's okay to be like that, sometimes. Isn't it?"

He put his hands on her hips, rather timidly. He leaned forward, brushing his forehead against hers. "Is it really?" He said softly.

She blinked. His eyes seemed to lock her in place all of a sudden. They were so blue and so... sincere. His hands shook a little on her sides. His nose brushed hers. She found, suddenly and much to her shock, that her throat felt tight.

"Y-yeah."

"Really?" He asked.

She could feel his breath on her lips and it made her shiver.

It was just Tamaki, the same one she had known all this time, the same one who could turn those rich girls to goo with a wink... But she knew his acts. She wasn't fazed by a single one of them. She was immune, even. But those times had been just that – acts. He did honestly care for those girls and their happiness... But in the end, all it was just play-acting and fantasy. He would switch girls and act out the same scene, substituting names and fine details, and the girls would go away happy, ears filled with sweet nothings, and he got the satisfaction of their temporary love, a bit of popularity, and nothing more. But this... It was different. He wanted something from her in return, something rare and precious and very real.

Haruhi was suddenly very aware of her breathing, how dry her lips were, and how strange it was to look at someone else's face so close up. It was difficult to focus and she couldn't stop staring at his nose. No wonder people closed their eyes when they kissed.

But... This was not her first kiss, and now not even the second. The first one, at the club dance party all that time ago, had been rather sudden and practically accidental. She hadn't really had a chance to prepare herself for it and it had been over almost before she even realized it was happening. After that, she hadn't been able to figure out what the big deal was about kissing. It was a little weird, but she couldn't see what every one was so excited about it for.

Currently, she was becoming aware of how different it was to know a kiss was coming and from someone (she now might begrudgingly admit) that she was attracted to. It was considerably more embarassing... But it was a little exciting, too.

He kissed her. It was gentle, almost tremulous at first. His lips were warm, and a little dry. His hair tickled her face. She couldn't breathe.

It felt good.

She closed her eyes and leaned into it.

His grip tightened carefully, and he held her. His lips became firmer, wetter, and more confident. Something inside her bubbled alarmingly – a soft, pleasant ache.

She broke the kiss abruptly, almost with a gasp.

They stared at each other for a moment.

Suddenly, she had to cough and look anywhere but his face.

"Ah... S-sorry." He mumbled, looking dejected.

"N-no! It's okay!" She answered, in a strangely shrill voice. She laughed nervously. "It's fine..."

"Are you okay?"

"I just had to... take a deep breath. That's all."

"Haruhi... I..."

In her search to look everywhere but at him, her eyes landed on her watch. "OHMYGOD!"

He jumped back, shocked at the sudden outburst. "Eh?!"

She waved her arms. "Look at what time it is! I have to get home and get dinner ready!" She picked up her purse from the ground (when had she dropped it?) and started walking towards the park exit.

"B-but...!"

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I just have to rush..." She said as she turned to leave but stopped at the look on his face. He looked crest fallen and maybe even a little angry.

She fidgeted with her purse strap. "You... You can call me if you want. After my dad goes to work."

His hands went into his pockets and he shrugged. "I will if you want me to." His voice was even, but the set of his mouth and his eyes...

She blinked at him, feeling awkward. "I... yeah. I do."

His expression broke, and he smiled a little. "Okay."

She felt relieved, but still strangely jumpy. "Okay, talk to you later then."

"Later."

He stepped towards her, innocently enough, and she ran.

—-

To be continued...


	6. Casualties on the Battlefield

Courtship - Chapter Six: "Casualties on the Battlefield"

An Ouran High School Host Club fan-fiction

By: Saadia Mirage

Pairing: Tamaki/Haruhi

Rating: PG-13

---

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's characters. They belong to the original mangaka Bisco Hatori and Studio Bones. This is a fan story, for amusement purposes only.

Author's note: Yup, here comes the drama bomb... Hope we all survive! I really wanted to publish this chapter and the next one together since this one in particular turned out to be such a downer. Don't worry too much, though. I'm not a "sad ending" kind of gal. Also I'd like to note that I completely made up Renge's friends (fellow host club attendees/fangirls and doujinka) at the end of the chapter. They're not canon, but I thought them quite appropriate. :)

Enjoy!

---

Later that evening, Haruhi could only ignore the ringing of the phone for so long. Her father was working the late shift so she was home alone. Why had she given Tamaki her number again? Oh yeah, the whole 'dating' thing. She picked it up and answered it, trying not to sound as irritable as she was suddenly feeling.

"Hello, Fujioka residence."

"Hey, it's me." He answered, all ready sounding apologetic.

She felt her nerves soften a little. "...Hi."

"Are you okay?" He asked gently.

She frowned at the question, a little confused at her earlier actions. "I.. I'm fine. I'm really sorry I had to run off like that earlier. I just lost track of time, I guess." She mumbled.

"It's okay," He said, "You just seemed kind of... upset. I was worried."

"Why would I be upset? Everything's fine, right?" She tried to say casually, but feared her rather frayed nerves had made her voice a little thinner than usual.

"I hope so." He said, a little incredulously.

"It is with me. Are you all right?"

"Haruhi..." He said softly, then paused a moment before continuing, "I... I really like you."

She swallowed, then switched the phone to the other hand. "Y-yeah, I know."

"I can't stop thinking about you." He said, voice sweet and sincere.

She sighed. "Don't... don't start all that. It's exhausting."

"I'm sorry. But I can't help it. You..."

"I'm nothing special." She mumbled.

"But you are!"

"I'm not!" She said, a little too sharply. Then suddenly it all came pouring out: "You just think so because I'm not like those girls that come to the club. I'm a spectacle because I'm a "commoner" and drink instant coffee and shop at 100 yen stores and eat leftovers for lunch."

"That... that's really not it."

"Yes it is. That's the only reason you're obsessed with me. I'm different. I'm new. I'm interesting because I'm not what you know. I don't fall for your slimy host act." She said, but she thought, startled at herself in her heart: 'I did fall for it. I fell for it. I didn't mean to!'

His voice was soft, sounding a little hurt. "Do you really... think I'm like that?"

"You... you're just a spoiled brat." She said, voice shaking. Why was she suddenly crying? Why was she so scared? It was like a thunderstorm was building up outside and she had nowhere to hide.

"I don't care about any of that... I really don't." He was saying, "I don't even care if the whole world abandons me, if I am disowned or have to live in a gutter poor and penniless if it meant I could be with you..."

"You can say stuff like that only 'cause it will never happen." She scoffed.

"Haruhi. I love you."

For a moment, she couldn't breathe. Then, when she was finally able to speak, she found herself choking up. "... Don't you know you're not supposed to say that sort of stuff for the first time over the phone?" She sobbed.

"...You're right."

Suddenly the other line went dead. She took the phone away from her ear and stared at it in horror, the dull sound of the dial tone mocking her.

"Damn it." She grumbled, wiping her eyes.

A matter of minutes later she found herself answering the door to find him standing there, fighting for breath, with an huge armful of roses.

"Ha-Haruhi!" He gasped.

She frowned, having prepared herself for something like this. "I didn't mean you had to come out here now! It's nearly midnight!" She scolded.

"The florist wasn't open so I picked these from our garden." He said, handing them to her.

"You what? Oh..!" She said, startled. With all the flowers in her arms she couldn't see around them. "What am I supposed to do with all these?" She asked, exasperated.

She ended up putting most of them in the sink, and taking half a dozen and putting them in a vase. Without saying anything, Tamaki took one and set it in front of her mother's altar. She noticed his hands, now clasped in prayer, were covered in tiny cuts.

She crossed her arms and sighed. Hand picking roses and praying for her mother... It was when he did things like that she couldn't stay mad at him for long. He opened his eyes and her stomach did a tiny flip-flop. This was getting dangerous.

"I'm sorry for coming so suddenly," He said, standing up from where he had been kneeling. "What you said on the phone... You're right. There are some things that need to be said in person."

"Please don't." She sighed, looking away nervously.

"Ignoring it won't make it go away." He said, voice even.

She reddened. "I know that!"

"So... why?"

"I... I just don't know how to handle all this. It... it's too much."

"I don't want anything from you Haruhi... You don't have to be scared."

She just stared at him thinking, 'You're asking for everything.'

"I'm not asking you to do anything... I'm not even asking you to say it back, if you don't want to. I just... I really want to say it. I've never felt like this before... and... It feels really good!"

His smile... It could have broken a thousand hearts. If any of the host club regulars knew what he had just said, it might have.

"You... You really are a selfish bastard."

"I... don't cry, Haruhi!"

"I'm not! I... I'm not..."

His arms were around her and he kissed her again and it was so much more wonderful than she would ever admit.

"I love you." He said softly.

She could only stare at him, eyes frustratingly red and throat tight.

He hugged her again. "I'll leave now so you can get some rest. Just think about it. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

She nodded slowly, all ready dreading going to the club the next day. "Okay." She said, voice uncomfortably small.

Then he left and she had trouble sleeping.

—-

Unlike most girls who have just been the object of a love confession, Haruhi spent the entire next morning and afternoon worrying about it. She didn't feel the elation or utter joy she had heard came along with such an event. Instead she felt like she was perched dangerously above a precipice, looking down into the abyss. For maybe the second time in her life she felt completely, totally, overwhelmed and lost. The first time was the day when she and her father stood outside the crematorium and watched the smoke slowly rising from the chimney and up into the sky. Need and emotion and doubt were welling up in her again and she didn't know how to deal with it.

Love, she realized, was terrifying.

By the time the normal school day was over, she had come to a decision. Before the host club meeting began, she asked Tamaki to speak with her privately on the balcony. He followed her eagerly, like a puppy.

"Senpai..." She began, softly.

"You don't have to call me that anymore, not when we're alone." He said, smiling his brilliant smile. "You know that."

She fumbled with the hem of her blazer, unable to meet his eyes. "Ah... well... Tamaki..."

He was grinning now. "Yes? What is it?"

"I..."

Here it comes, he thought. All his hard work this last few weeks, all his planning, effort, and heartache, they were finally going to pay off! A real love confession from Haruhi!

"I... I don't think we should see each other anymore." She mumbled finally.

He stared at her, still grinning. "What? I don't think I heard you right."

She frowned up at him for a moment then sighed, looking away. "I'm sorry. I just don't think it's going to work out."

His smile dropped like a rock, but in his shock he was still somehow able to speak. "Wh-what are you talking about, Haruhi?"

She was avoiding looking at him again. "Like I said..." She continued voice soft, "I think we should break up. I need to focus on my studies if I want to keep my scholarship, and... And I just don't think I'm ready for a serious relationship right now. Plus, there's the club. Shouldn't you be focusing on those girls?"

He gaped at her. "B... But... You... We... Just..." He felt his breath hitching in his throat.

She ventured a glance up at him and was instantly sorry she did so. The look on his face... So that's what real heartbreak looked like.

She felt something in her breaking a little, too.

"I'm... I'm sorry." She mumbled weakly. Then she ran.

She ran back into the clubroom, past Kyouya's raised eyebrows, and then out into the hallway and didn't stop running even when Hikaru and Kaoru called out to her.

The rest of the host club members stared at each other for a moment. One could almost feel the ellipsis forming in the air.

Kyouya stood up from where he sat in front of his laptop and adjusted his glasses. "I think… we should cancel the club meeting today."

"Ehhhhh?!" Honey whined, oblivious. "Why? What happened? Where did Haru-chan go?!"

Kyouya sighed. "Just trust me on this one."

"B-but…" Hikaru started starting for the door to the hallway, but his brother caught his arm. Hikaru gave him a questioning look but Kaoru just shook his head solemnly.

"Put out the 'event cancelled' notice will you, Morinozuka-kun?" Kyouya asked.

Mori nodded.

With that, Kyouya excused himself and made a beeline for the door to the outside area.

Tamaki was still there, standing in the middle of the balcony looking shell-shocked. Kyouya approached him slowly.

"Tamaki…" He said softly.

The blond lurched forward into him, tears springing to his eyes. "Kyouya..." He said, clutching at his friend's arms. "She... She...!"

"I know." He said, voice unusually soft.

Tamaki was blubbering now, nearly incoherent. "Why... Why did... I thought everything was going so well... She even kissed me! Just yesterday, she kissed me and ... And..."

Kyoya sighed. "You should know by now that women are fickle creatures."

"B-but... Kyouya... She... I ... I really...."

"I know."

He buried his face in the other boy's shirt, crumpling against him. Slowly, Kyouya put his arms around him.

Tamaki sobbed openly and miserably for nearly an hour.

Kyouya just held him, but all the while the wheels were turning in his head.

—-

The next day, Tamaki was absent and it seemed like there wasn't a single person at the school who didn't notice. Tamaki Suoh wasn't someone who just played hooky on a whim. In his entire time at Ouran High he had never missed a class. The boy was as healthy as a well-bred Andalusian and had never even taken a sick day before. Nearly everyone persisted in skepticism even when Kyouya told them that he had just caught the flu (which was, after all, a terrible lie). Rumors were flying left and right as to what exactly had caused him enough distress to make him miss school, but thankfully no one had hit anywhere near the ballpark of the truth. For that, at least, Haruhi was thankful.

Mostly, though, she felt miserable. Haruhi, having never been heart-broken before, didn't realize that it was a state that could be self-induced. She was annoyed at Tamaki for being so melodramatic, but she still felt guilty. She hated that she felt guilty. They had to cancel another host club meeting because of Tamaki's absence and she was SURE Kyouya was going to have it out with her about that soon enough but right now it seemed he had settled on giving her the silent treatment. When she came in, he just gave her a long, cool look and began talking to the rest of the hosts like she wasn't there. Instead of having a regular meeting with the girls in attendance the six of them tried to have a rare organizational meeting to discuss the upcoming special event of the month. This month they were, by popular demand, going to put on a masquerade ball. None of the hosts, however, seemed very enthusiastic about the idea at the moment. Without Tamaki around to insert his normal lunacy and dedication, the meeting seemed dull and pointless.

All throughout the discussion (which was mostly Kyouya dryly going over budgeting details) Hikaru kept giving her the curious look he had been giving her all day during class. He kept almost speaking to her but in the end he couldn't seem to string a sentence together properly. She was a bit thankful for that, honestly. Kaoru just smiled at her sympathetically, which was almost worse. Honey seemed conflicted. He kept staring at her with huge, watery eyes and eventually he tried to sneak her a large slice of cake as if he was sending supplies across the border to an enemy nation. When it was time to head home, Mori paused in front of her, face unreadable, but he plopped a big hand down on her head and patted her gently as if in consolation.

She tried to give him a reassuring "really, everything is okay" kind of smile, but it felt paper-thin and she was pretty sure everyone noticed.

She couldn't bear heading home quite yet and dealing once again with her father and his demanding questions (where did all these roses come from and why are your eyes puffy and are you sure you're all right you never burn dinner?) so she found herself hanging around the club room after everyone else had left. She sighed and leaned against the wall as she looked out the big bay windows over the school gardens.

A shadow suddenly fell over her and she felt a chill go down her spine. She whipped around and found Kyouya standing behind her.

"Oh, it's just you senpai." She said, swallowing nervously.

"Hn." He muttered.

She turned back to look out the window, braving putting her back to him again. "I guess you're going to tell me how all this is ruining the host club revenue or something." She said, trying to sound cheerfully sarcastic, but it rung hollow.

"…You're wrong."

She turned back and blinked at him, surprised at his relaxed tone. He didn't sound mad at all.

He smiled at her easily. "The Host Club will recover. You'll finish repaying your debt soon enough – a lot quicker than I had anticipated. Tamaki will get over you, eventually. Or he'll cover it all up with a smile like he always does. He'll always get customers. Don't think his mooning after you changed any of that. Once your debt is paid you can go back to your precious studies without any guilt at all."

Somehow his casual, matter-of-fact tone hit her harder than it would have if he had spoken coldly.

"You were just a diversion to him, anyway." He continued, but now with a little edge to his voice. "Something a little different. He would have gotten bored with you soon enough, so maybe it's better that you ended it like this. Certainly made it easier on yourself, at least."

"It wasn't like that! And it wasn't easy at all." She said, her own voice rather cold. "I know it wasn't just a diversion... but I never thought... I didn't think breaking up would hurt him like that."

"Hmm. Maybe you just didn't think? Or maybe you did. Maybe the thought scared you. The thought that maybe, somehow, he might expect you to love him back someday. Amazing." He said, and even laughed.

"S-stop it." She muttered, "I was just... Giving him a little attention, that's all. He was the one who took it seriously. He was the one who was so selfish and assumed...!"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Selfish? Tamaki? Really?" He said cooly. "I wonder who really is being so selfish about all this..."

"If you're so worried about him, why don't you date him!?" She shouted.

She was surprised at her own immature outburst, and even more surprised at the shock on Kyouya's face. For just a moment his eyes were wide and they held... a bit of resentment?

She stared at him and he stared back.

He reached up and adjusted his glasses. When he spoke, his voice was still relaxed, but the air had changed. "You should probably know that he really does love you. He doesn't give that out as freely as you might think."

With that, he strode out of the room and into the hall.

She stared at the door for a moment after he left, feeling sick to her stomach again.

"Kyouya-sempai... I'm sorry." She said softly to the empty room.

---

Renge and her friends were all gathered at her house that afternoon due to the host club being closed. They were sitting in the blue parlor on the blue silk couches her mother had imported from Paris and using the fine bone China her father had given to her last month when she had mentioned, off-hand, that she might want to have some girlfriends over sometime. In his excitement that his precious daughter was finally out and spending time with "real friends" instead of her video games he had bought her an entire line of tea party accessories from some big name designer. This was the first time she was able to use them. Sadly, she would have rather been at the host club. She had been desperately keeping Haruhi and Tamaki's relationship a secret for weeks and she just KNEW whatever had happened yesterday and Tamaki's absence today had something to do with it. It was taking every ounce of her self-control not to break out her spinning platform and megaphone and shout her findings and suspicions to the world.

…But then she thought of the look on Haruhi's poor face this morning when she saw him in the hall and her firery spirit sank back into the ashes. Poor Haruhi. She would keep his secret locked in her heart and protect him from all the heartless gossip in his time of heartbreak. She was determined to be his champion of love.

…But while Renge was keeping her mouth shut, the other girls were chittering like magpies.

"I heard that it was an older woman!" Aya was saying carelessly. "She broke poor Tamaki-sama's heart in two."

"That's terrible! What sort of cruel, ignorant woman would deny Tamaki-sama?" Michiko wondered.

"A heartless beauty, I bet." Nanami supplied.

"You would think he would have learned his lesson after Eclair." Yoko said conspiratorially, sipping her tea.

"Yoko, you know that name is forbidden here!" Aya scolded.

"Oops! I'm sorry!"

"A heartless beauty… Who could it be, though?" Nanami said thoughtfully. "I don't know anyone like that, unless you count Ayanokouji and certainly she would have nothing to do with the host club, much less Tamaki-sama, after that incident where she tried to get Haruhi-kun in trouble."

"Certainly it couldn't be some girl at our school. We would have heard about that, don't you think?" Aya said.

"Well, of course. Renge-chan would know about that and would have told us!" Yoko insisted, leaning back against the soft upholstery.

"Of c-course I would." Renge said, nearly choking on her tea. She hoped they didn't notice the faint stutter in her voice.

Nanami sighed. "Where would he meet an older woman, anyway? Do you know where he goes on the weekends?"

"I'm surprised he never seems to be at any of the garden parties. He must go somewhere on the weekends!" Aya said, nibbling delicately at her fruit tart.

"None of the host club members will talk." Yoko pouted, "They all change the subject when we try to ask about it."

"I do hope Tamaki-sama will be all right." Aya reflected.

Renge sighed and nodded glumly. "And Haruhi-kun."

The girls stopped in mid-sip and started at her, eyes widening."… Haruhi-kun? What's the matter with Haruhi-kun?" Aya asked slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"Eh?" Renge chirped, startled. She hadn't meant to mention poor Haruhi at all! Now the girls had definitely caught the scent! "Oh ah… Nothing!" She stuttered, "He just seems down as well, don't you think?"

Aya frowned at her seriously, but nodded in agreement. "He did seem a little down when I saw him at lunch. I would think all the other hosts are a bit lonely without Tamaki-sama's leadership."

"And Haruhi-kun must be in pain to see poor Tamaki-sama's broken heart." Nanami cooed, "They are so close, after all. Like a father and son, even!"

One of the girls sat up straight suddenly. "What… What if…"

"What is it Michiko? What?"

Renge felt her heart skip a beat.

"Oh, it's just a silly notion…"

"Oh come on, Michi! Tell us what you think!" The other girls hounded.

Michiko was blushing furiously, her hands on her cheeks. "Well… You don't think that… Tamaki-sama and Haruhi-kun… Well, you know…?"

The girls just sat and stared at her for a moment with wide eyes. Renge tried not to choke on her tea again.

Then the rest of the girls began to giggle. "Oh Michi! That would be splendid, wouldn't it?!"

"It's just a silly idea, though…" She mumbled, "But… Wow. Wouldn't that be lovely?"

"I never thought about it like that!" Nanami said, in wonder.

"Tamaki-sama is too much of a ladies' man for that, don't you think?" Aya said skeptically.

"Oh, but it would make a beautiful heart-breaking story, don't you think Renge-chan?" Nanami said dreamily.

"Ah… Uhmmm... It would make a great doujinshi…?" She offered hesitantly.

"Oh that's perfect, Renge-chan! We'll get to work on it immediately!"

"Oh the title, the title! I have a great idea!"

"Aya get out your sketchbook at once!"

'Well,' Renge thought, 'Damn.'

---

To be continued...


	7. Tamaki's Return

Courtship - Chapter Seven: "Tamaki's Return"

An Ouran High School Host Club fan-fiction

By: Saadia Mirage

Pairing: Tamaki/Haruhi

Rating: PG-13

---

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's characters. They belong to the original mangaka Bisco Hatori and Studio Bones. This is a fan story, for amusement purposes only.

Author's note: The drama "serious business" continues somewhat in this chapter, but things start looking a little brighter. :) The scene with Tamaki and Honey is probably one of my favorites from this story. You really don't get to see those two characters interact much one-on-one in the series, so it was really fun to write.

Enjoy!

---

The next day Tamaki came back to school and it was if he had been missing for weeks instead of a single day. The teachers went easy on him when he was spacing out and girls doted on him like an ill child, pushing their meals on him and encouraging to drink their juice at lunch. To his credit, Tamaki tried to rebuff these attempts, but he looked so dangerously pale and his smile was so frail-looking, most people couldn't help themselves. Even Kyouya, of all people, seemed to be treating him gently. It was surreal.

Haruhi was able to easily avoid him during the day thanks to the way their classrooms were separated, but when it came time for after-school activities it would be a completely different story. She tried desperately to come up with an excuse to skip the host club that afternoon, but she realized somewhere in the back of her head that putting it off it would just be delaying the inevitable. She had to see him and deal with him sometime. There was also the sneaking suspicion that if she suddenly was absent the day after Tamaki she would never hear the end of it from the girls. They would definitely start putting two and two together, causing even more trouble for Tamaki and the host club itself. If that happened Kyouya really would be angry at her for disrupting club business instead of just being awkwardly, surprisingly envious of Tamaki's feelings towards her.

Things had just gotten way out of hand. This is why she never read shoujo manga. Things just got too complicated and awkward.

When she finally was able to bring herself to enter the club room she wasn't surprised to find a flock of girls surrounding the couch Tamaki was sitting on. He looked up at her, big blue eyes wide and bottomless. She tried to school her expression into something unreadable, but before she could think of anything casual to say he looked away and the moment was lost. She stared at him for a moment longer, feeling suddenly hollow.

Thankfully Renge jumped up from the other end of the room and grabbed her arm. "Haruhi-kun," She quipped louder than necessary, "Won't you play cards again with us today?!"

Startled, Haruhi nodded and allowed herself to be dragged away to the other side of the room and another group of girls who were sitting by the window.

Haruhi sighed a little as she was dealt her cards. She turned to the other girl with the big bow in her hair. "Thanks, Renge-chan." She said softly.

Renge blushed, looking strangely guilty. "Eh… Ehh," She mumbled, "Nothing to thank me for Haruhi-kun. Really! Uh… Do you have any twos?"

Haruhi shook her head, smiling sadly and hiding behind her cards. "Go fish!"

---

"Uhm…Tama-chan...?"

Tamaki started and turned around to find Honey standing behind him with a worried look on his face."Oh, hi Honey-sempai... I was..." He said, then paused and looked around him as if trying to refresh his memory. He was in the storage room behind music room three. A few minutes after Haruhi had come into the meeting room he had excused himself to go get some cakes for the girls. "I was just getting the snacks." He said finally, remembering.

Honey stared at him for a moment, blank. "...You were staring at the cabinet for the last five minutes."

Tamaki reddened and ran a hand through his hair. "Ah, sorry...! I'll just--" He started began to reach for the handle of the nearest cabinet, but he felt a tug at the tail of his blazer. He turned around and looked down at the smaller boy.

Honey's eyes were big and watery. "Tama-chan... I'm sorry... About Haru-chan."

Tamaki slumped a little. "Y-yeah. Me too."

"It seemed like everything was going so well with you two." Honey sniffled.

"That's what I thought, too." Tamaki said miserably, shrugging.

"So what happened?"

Only Honey would be tactless (or brave?) enough to ask straight out. It was almost refreshing, really, with everyone else walking on eggshells around him. Tamaki sighed and sat down on the floor, tracing a pattern in the tile with his finger dejectedly. "I really don't know, Honey-sempai. I thought everything was perfect. Apparently, she didn't think so."

Honey squatted down beside him, arms around his knees. "Did anything happen right before...?"

"Well," Tamaki said slowly, "I went over to her house the night before. Earlier that day she seemed a little upset, so I... I brought her roses."

Honey nodded. "And...?"

"And," Tamaki said blushing again, his voice went soft. "I told her that I was in love with her."

Honey blinked, and looked thoughtful for a moment. "What was her reaction?"

Tamaki sighed. "Well, she seemed really embarrassed and... And she cried a little. So I left and went back home, saying that she could think about it."

"Ah…"

"I thought everything would be great!" He said, voice gaining volume. "I mean, earlier that day we had gone out to lunch and ... Everything was wonderful! We... we kissed! She even kissed me first! So I thought she liked me too and was just a little shy about it. Then the next day she broke up with me! And…"

"Hmm."

Tamaki paused to wonder if Honey had actually followed anything he had said, or was just making thoughtful noises.

"Y'know, Tama-chan," Honey said suddenly, startling him a bit. "Talking with Takashi can sometimes be pretty difficult."

Tamaki squinted at him in confusion at the abrupt change of subject. "Wha..?"

"I mean, he doesn't talk much, you know?"

"Well, yeah... But what about--"

"My point is," Honey interrupted, "Is that a lot of the time, I end up having to listen to his actions instead of his words."

Tamaki stared. "Uh…O-okay...?"

Honey looked up at him, eyes determined. "Haru-chan... She kissed you, right?"

Tamaki leaned back a little, intimidated. "Yeah."

"Did she smile?"

"Yeah," Tamaki nodded, "…At first."

Honey frowned. "At first?"

Tamaki felt sweat rolling down his forhead. "Then she looked... kind of worried."

Honey's frown fell away, and he smiled a little and Tamaki relaxed. "Why would a kiss worry her, you think?" Honey asked.

Tamaki looked back down at the tile flooring. "I... I don't know."

Honey stood up and put his hands on his hips. "I think it sounds like Haru-chan doesn't know either."

Tamaki cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Honey was nodding sagely to himself. "She might not know what she's feeling. Maybe it's a little scary for her."

The angle of the tilt of Tamaki's head increased. "Scary?"

"New things... Sometimes they can be scary." Honey said slowly, with grin. "When I first met Takashi, I was a little scared. 'Cause he's big and a bit grumpy looking. But I wasn't scared for long. You know?"

Tamaki nodded slowly, taking this in and staring ahead with a stern expression.

Honey patted him on the back, a little too enthusiastically. "So don't give up yet, Tama-chan! I'm cheering for you!"

Tamaki recovered from the blow and smiled for what felt like the first time in days. "Thanks Honey-sempai. I won't give up." He said.

"Great! Now let's eat cake!" Honey exclaimed, throwing up his arms.

"Yeah!" Tamaki agreed.

---

The next morning at school Haruhi still couldn't keep her thoughts on her work. She sighed and retuned to her desk from the short venture to the class chalk board. She had solved the equation effortlessly, as was usual, but even that did not lift her grim mood. The girls around her whispered their concern - they could tell she was upset no matter how she tried to hide it. Women's intuition wasn't exactly her friend this week. She was trying to pretend nothing was wrong, but it must have been plain as day on her face for everyone to be acting like this around her.

"Haruhi-kun, hang in there!" A small note attached to a tiny bag of cookies that had been on her desk that morning had read. There was no name on the note, but she suspected it was a communal gift from her regular 'customers' at the the host club. They, maybe especially after yesterday's card game, could tell something was up.

She glanced over to her side to find Hikaru in the desk to her right regarding her with a serious expression. Their eyes met for a moment, and then he broke away, looking embarrassed.

Even he and Kaoru were going easy on her this week.

'This is all such a headache.' She thought sourly, 'Why did things end up like this? Why did I ever agree to go out with Tamaki in the first place? I should of know it would just end up like this.'

She felt her throat tighten and her hand shake a little.

'Seriously, what was I thinking? It's like I _wanted_ my life to turn into a soap opera!'

She turned a page in her notebook and took out a pencil from her bag, intending to doodle a bit to get her mind off things. Instead she found herself staring at the item in her hand in surprise.

It was Tamaki's treasured bear pencil that he had tried to foist off on her all those months ago after the club had sold one of her own pencils on an online auction (without her permission, of course). How had it gotten into her pencil case? Had he put it there? And when? Had it been in there for weeks and she never noticed or was it some sort of recent attempt at reconciliation? Then she remembered.

The day she had agreed to go out with him for a second time he had walked her to the train station and had insisted on carrying her bag like a real gentleman. Carrying two bags he looked a bit silly and they got a few curious looks since both of them were wearing boys uniforms. She was still not sure how they had dodged the rumor mill that time.

That must have been when he slipped in in her bag.

She smiled a little.

'That's right,' She thought, 'He would do something like that. That's why I went out with him.'

Had it really been that bad, being with him? Did she seriously think that all his attention had been on her just because she was different than the other girls at Ouran? And… even if it was, why did it matter?

He had stood before her in the middle of the night with an armful of roses and told her he loved her.

Something inside of her had been afraid to believe him. Another had screamed for her to abandon ship and head for the hills to get away from this boy who was crazy enough to love her. And another part… wanted nothing more than to return his feelings.

Haruhi Fujioka had never really relied on any one. Since the day she could walk to the grocery store by herself, she was all she needed to get her where she wanted to go. She had gotten into Ouran High School with only her own wits and determination to thank. She didn't need silly things like love and host clubs to mess up her perfectly planned high school career. Those things didn't fit into the future she had imagined for herself. After high school there was college, and law school, and graduate studies. Not to mention studying abroad or testing into a top firm. There were so many things ahead of her and she didn't know where he would fit.

But…

She wanted him there.

She was suddenly aware of how lonely all of her future sounded, without him or her friends. Where did they fit? It wouldn't work, she told herself. After a while, they were destined to drift apart and go back to living in their separate worlds. Realistically, she didn't need them. She didn't need him.

She suddenly thought of the way his arms had felt around her during the storm that night at the beach. She had been so mad at him before that moment. She had thought he was a sexist egomaniac who lived for saving 'helpless' women when he had yelled at her for taking on those bullies all by herself. She had resented his chivalrous rescue. She hadn't recognized how scared he had been, how he and the rest of the club had worried about her and been frustrated by how she never asked for their help.

But she had buried her face in his shirt and clung to him like a little girl when the thunder came. It was embarrassing and frustrating, but… It hadn't been so bad in those arms. Maybe it wasn't so bad to need that a little bit.

And… Maybe if it was him, she could need him a little and it would be okay.

She looked down at the pencil in her hand again, and to her surprise felt a tear slide down her cheek.

—-

When it was time for lunch, Haruhi stood up and sort of drifted away out the door, a ghost of her normal self. Kaoru stood and began gathering his things, but Hikaru stayed slumped in his seat, looking exhausted. Kaoru came up beside his desk and waited silently.

"This is not working." Hikaru grumbled finally, when all the other students had slowly filed out of the room leaving them alone.

"What's not working?" Kaoru asked softly, though he actually knew the answer all ready.

"She's supposed to get over him. She's not supposed to be CRYING over his goddamn pencil in the middle of class."

Kaoru sighed, frowning solemnly. "… Yeah."

"This… this sucks." Hikaru grumbled, leaning forward and resting the side of his face on the desk.

"Yeah." Kaoru agreed.

"I mean, this REALLY sucks!" Hikaru groaned emphatically.

"Yeah."

Hikaru sat up in his chair, looking determined. "We gotta do something."

"L-like what?" Kaoru asked, a little startled.

Hikaru stared at the blackboard at the front of the class, looking stern and thoughtful. Then he sighed and seemed to crumple again, looking thoroughly annoyed. He suddenly cursed so colorfully even Kaoru was shocked. What he said next, however, shocked him even more.

"We gotta get them back together."

Kaoru was so dumbstruck he didn't even notice when someone else entered the room and stood behind them.

"I agree," said Kyouya.

—-

To be continued...


End file.
